


Initial D X Reader - The New Eight-Six (Stage 2)

by NVale



Series: (Name) Drives The Eight-Six [2]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Car Accident, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Eight-Six, F/M, Love Triangles, Reader is Takumi's Twin sister, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NVale/pseuds/NVale
Summary: A month has passed since (Name) raced and won against the Unbeatable Man, Ryosuke Takahashi. Now, (Name) deals with another powerful team that is destroying Gunma's racers. Not only with the stress of battling the new group but now she finds out a secret her best friend is keeping from her. And when a near-fatal crash nearly kills her and destroys her precious Eight-Six what is she to do?Life is never easy but now (Name) is stuck trying to find a way of dealing with everything. Will she be okay? What happens to the Eight-Six? What is she going to do now that her senior year is ending? Will she be okay?Let's find out in (Name)'s adventure!!
Relationships: Takahashi Keisuke/Reader, Takahashi Ryousuke/Reader
Series: (Name) Drives The Eight-Six [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769734
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, darlings~~! I'm so happy that you guys came out to check my second book following the Initial D series! I can't begin to tell you guys thanks because you guys are just so amazing, like really. I got so many comments in my other book that I didn't even want to wait to post the new chapter but I had to because I had to edit and all. 

In all seriousness, thank you so much for your support, it's really something else. But I won't keep you here too long. I know how much you guys want to read the book so I'll try to keep this short. 

Now some info regarding this book: 

  * This season in its entirety will be rather short. Like about 60ish pages. A big reason is that there aren't a lot of bonus chapters like in the first book unless you guys have any recommendations. Another reason is that this season had half the amount of episodes from the first season.
  * I also want to let be known that this book is for entertainment for me and my readers. So you guys can request bonus chapters if you want. I said it at the end of Book 1 but I just want to remind you all because I want this book to be enjoyable for those you are really interested in it. Let me know if you guys want anything like that. 



I hope you guys enjoy this and all! I loved reading all of your comments, it made me so happy!!! Please let me know what your thoughts are, I love to hear them! I really can't thank you enough for your comments, they made me so happy to read, it made me feel accomplished and all I want is for you guys to enjoy this fanfic because Initial D is such an awesome anime/manga. You guys should really watch it if you haven't already, for me its 10/10 would watch again. 

I hope you all enjoy and as always, you all stay classy darlings~!


	2. Team Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a whole month since (Name) defeated Ryosuke in his race and now more troubles come as a new group dubbed 'Team Emperor' is coming along to overtake Gunma. (Name) doesn't want to run away, loving to use the Eight-Six to race against opponents but it might now be the best idea. 
> 
> With her fight with Iwaki Seiji and his IV, he doesn't think that it's a good car to go against him. But let's see if (Name) can prove him wrong.

It’s been a month since I had beaten Ryosuke’s FC and after that, I had gotten busy with exams. Natsuki and Takumi finally started dating which I had been teasing the both of them for taking so long. Everything was going alright, nothing too major, I’ve been practicing driving and I’ve been doing deliveries. But, I had to start thinking about colleges and what I want to do, and for that, I have absolutely no idea.

Before last year, I thought I would go to college for cars and work at the gas station or some other place and help dad with the family business. After Ryosuke's race, I’ve been helping dad making the tofu and handling customers when I wasn’t too busy.

But still, here I am, totally unsure about what I’d be doing at the end of school.

I sighed, going to my shoe locker getting ready to go home to help dad. For the last few days, there’s been talk of another group with Lan-Evos. Apparently, Takumi and Itsuki, unfortunately, met them when they were out in the Eight-Five and they were not friendly.

“The Lan-Evo team defeated the Night Kids.” Kenji informed us at the gas station today.

“What? Seriously?”

“That’s all anyone’s talking about this morning. Nakazato’s R32 crashed into a wall and suffered severe damage.” Kenji continued.

(No wonder he messaged me if I was able to fix his car this morning.) I thought as I overheard their conversation. I received a message this morning from Nakazato that he crashed his car again.

“That’s tragic.” Itsuki said horrified. “Things have been rough for the Night Kids lately. I feel bad for them.”

“I heard that the Lan-Evo squad is planning to conquer Gunma within a month.” Kenji said tensely. 

“Then I’m sure that they’ll come to Akina, too.” Iketani sighed.

“What do we do if they come here?!” Itsuki exclaimed.

Takumi and I were overhearing the conversation as we wiped the windows of the customer’s car when I looked at the liter pump.

“We have no choice but to face them.” Iketani stated seriously. “We’re Akina’s team, so if they challenge us, I have no intention of running away. I’ve already switched my S13’s tires to one with a better grip. I informed the team members already.”

Takumi and I bowed with our polite smiles as we bid the customer a good day.

As we walked back to the others Iketani turned to me, “(Name). They may specifically challenge you to a downhill battle, but you can just ignore them. Your undefeated streak is our pride. I’d hate to ruin it against a Lan-Evo. You’re not officially a Speed Star, either.”

“I want you to keep winning, too.” Kenji added before looking down, “The Lan-Evo is no joke. It’s like racing against a WRC rally car. Its light body is equipped with turbo and 4WD. It has no real weakness. That car should be allowed on any pass.”

I mulled over my options when Takumi tapped my shoulder, “Sis?”

I looked up at them finally making my decision, “I hate to…I hate to avoid a race. I want to race them, too.” I told them truthfully.

The three males gave me a horrified look and Takumi gave me a hug as he supported any decision I came to.

The boss who had come out and overheard the conversation was also shocked. He wasn’t expecting (Name) to actually want to race. He wondered if she already knew how disadvantageous her Eight-Six was against the Lan-Evo.

“(Name)! You sound like a true racer now!” Itsuki cried proudly.

“I’m so happy to have you as a friend, this is so awesome!! I’m positive you’ll win! That Lan-Evo is going down!” He cheered happily.

Kenji turned to Iketani in worry, “Is this wise?”

Iketani had to think, “Right now, her chance of winning is…” He looked up at the girl in question, “Zero percent.”

* * *

Yuichi stood in front of Bunta later that night, “Upgrading the Eight-Six? That came out of nowhere, Yuichi.” Bunta said surprised.

“I’m sure it’s crossed your mind and (Name)'s at some point. Especially since your daughter is evolving into a find racer. I feel like it’s about time to upgrade the Eight-Six’s capabilities to match her needs.”

The two men looked at the Eight-Six before Bunta looked up at the sky, “(Name) has been looking at the engine for longer periods of times and asking me if there was a way to improve it.”

“What, she has?” Yuichi asked before he had a fond smile. “I guess she’s been planning this for a while. What did you tell her?”

Bunta stopped before looking at his friend, “Actually, I already have one.”

“Is that true?” Yuichi asked amazed.

Bunta nodded as he crossed his arms, “Yeah, I happened to get an incredible thing from an unlikely source.”

“An incredible thing?” Yuichi parroted with more feeling.

Bunta tapped his cigarette, “Alright, I’ll show it to you. Get in the car.” Bunta grinned, “You’ll get chills.”

Both of them got into the Eight-Six and Bunta drove Yuichi to Suzuki Motors where he had the engine.

Yuichi kneeled and lifted the cover and saw the engine before he gasped, “This is incredible! This is gold!”

Bunta smirked, “You got chills, didn’t you?”

“More than that, it blew me away! How did you manage to get this? I’m already psyched about the idea of this in the Eight-Six.”

“Me too. And (Name) will love it. She loves this engine and I haven’t felt this excited in a while. I was saving it for her birthday but now I’m not too sure if I can wait that long.”

“Her birthday? Bunta, you have to give it to her before that.”

Bunta exhaled as he contemplated, “A better engine won’t automatically make the car better. I’ll need to adjust many things and fine-tune the foot-work.”

“With the right balance, it’ll be an incredible machine.” Bunta’s friend Masashi, the mechanic helping out with the engine added.

All three of them walked to the exit as Bunta spoke up, “I’ll test it myself and come up with the best configurations. I’ll need your help then, Masashi.”

“No problem, but you’re so darn stubborn. You never compromise.” Masashi said with a teasing grin.

“This is like the old days.” Yuichi laughed, “Keeping a secret from our favorite car fanatic, and this time it’s Bunta’s daughter and not his wife.”

Bunta’s lip curved up with a smile before he looked at the Eight-Six parked innocently. “But there’s one more thing (Name) hasn’t accomplished with the Eight-Six.”

Yuichi furrowed his brows in confusion, “What is that?”

“Nothing, really.” Bunta waved it off.

“Stop teasing and tell us.” Yuichi frowned.

“I’ll tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell (Name) about this.”

Masashi and Yuichi looked at each other before looking at their friend, “We won’t tell her.”

Bunta sighed, “That one thing is…losing a race.”

The two men gaped at Bunta’s words in shock, “W-What do you mean? (Name) has tried so hard to remain undefeated.”

“Yes, I know that. But (Name) knows that she can’t move forward until she loses. Both her mother and I told her how important it is to lose and to get better from it. If she continues to win then she won’t be able to move forward the way she wants to.

“She needs to push the car’s capabilities to the very limit and find out that it’s still not good enough to win. There’s a lesson to be learned in that humiliation. Until she loses…neither myself or her would want to put in the engine." 

* * *

~Next Day~

As I was mulling over my thoughts I opened my locker to see a paper. I grabbed it and opened it to find a piece of paper.

“What’s that?” I wondered as I opened it and read it’s contents.

 _‘Do you know that Natsuki Mogi is dating an older man in a white Mercedes for money?’_ My eyes were wide as I gasped softly.

(Natsuki?)

Before I could think of anything I pocketed it just as Takumi and Itsuki came over. Takumi and I walked home in silence, “Itsuki was telling me if you were going to upgrade the engine of the Eight-Six.” He said and I looked at him.

“Get a new engine?” I asked and he nodded his head. I hummed softly, “I don’t know, I’ll have to talk to dad about it.” I said and we walked home. Before going inside I went to the Eight-Six opening the hood looking down it at I gave a small sigh, “I don’t know…” Lowering it I was going to inside when an S-13 stopped in front of the house and Iketani came out.

“Iketani?” Takumi asked.

“(Name)! They’re coming here, the Lan-Evo is coming to Akina here tonight.”

* * *

I watched as the Evo-squad came through, they seemed too arrogant that I already hated them.

“The white Evo IV in front must be the one that defeated Nakazato in Myogi. Rumor has it that he’s ridiculously fast.”

The other team got out of their cars and Itsuki tensed when he saw the driver of the black Evo III, “I knew it! The guys I met at Akina Lake!”

The team walked over to us, “So you’re the Speed Stars. I’m Sudo, the leader of Team Emperor. I’m sure you already know that we have only one demand. A downhill race against your Eight-Six. That’s all.”

Iketani nodded.

“We’ll accept all your demands. Any number of races, of any type, under any conditions. But if you fail to win even one race, we’ll take your team sticker. Understood?” Sudo said firmly.

“Our sticker?” Iketani asked.

“What are they gonna do with it?”

“No idea.”

“It’s okay, right?”

“We accept.” Iketani stated after the team quieted.

“Then let’s get right to the race. We don’t have much time. The first race is the main downhill race. Have your Eight-Six ready.”

“Who’s racing for you?” Iketani asked.

“I am, and I drive an Evo IV.” Seiji said.

When I entered the Eight-Six, Iketani came up to me, “I’m counting on you, you're our lead-off!” He said and I nodded my head in understanding.

Seiji and Sudo stood together when the Eight-Six passed them to get into position for the race. Sudo turned to his friend, “Don’t take this lightly, Seiji. Go with ‘Simulation 3’.”

Seiji’s eyes widened, “What? Are you serious? ‘Simulation 3’ against the Eight-Six?”

“That’s right.” Sudo confirmed as he turned to the Eight-Six.

(I can tell, I felt her energy. This EIght-Six is capable. She’s not a fake. She has something that made her defeat Ryosuke. Until we know what it is, we can’t let our guard down.)

I stopped in position beside the Evo IV, as Kenji was going to countdown I could hear them talking about letting me have a start because they have more horsepower.

“If it’s okay with you, (Name).” Iketani said and I nodded my head.

(I can’t believe someone as young as her can drive the Eight-Six and even beat Ryosuke Takahashi. Sudo has developed three strategies to win on an opponent’s course. ‘Simulation 3’ is only used against the toughest opponents, so why use it against an Eight-Six? I don’t get it.)He gritted his teeth as the Eight-Six went first.

“(Name) zoomed out!” Iketani exclaimed as they watched.

“I won’t show you how great the Evo IV is…but how incredible I am!” He yelled cockily. And they reached the first corner.

(No matter how well you turn corners…you’re just and Eight-Six.)


	3. Simulation 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji Iwaki, tired of being behind the Eight-Six makes his moves and it seemed that it was not the best choice after all.

The race continued and no matter how long he had to sit behind the Eight-Six Seiji hated the fact that he could pass it.

(I don’t like this. This is irritating. Damn it.)

Corner after corner, he hated that he couldn’t pass it.

(This is a joke. Why does my Evo IV have to stay cooped up behind this ancient Eight-Six? I can barely step on the gas. I’m getting so frustrated. ‘Full Blast’ is all that’s in my Evo IV dictionary. Why use ‘Simulation 3’ against this old junker?! She’s nowhere near that good, Sudo! What’s this anger? I’m irritated! Why am I so irritated?!)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“Hey Keisuke, what did Ryosuke say about this race?”

“He didn’t say much. He only told me to be at this spot if I wanted to watch.” Keisuke said.

“It sounds like there’s a reason behind that.” Fumihiro said.

“Yeah. It’s common sense that the Eight-Six can’t win this battle. She’s racing a Lan-Evo, after all.” Kenta said and Keisuke turned to him.

“Don’t act like you know everything, Kenta. Isn’t it also common sense that your S14 shouldn’t be slower than an Eight-Six?” Keisuke asked and Kenta frowned.

“Don’t torment him, Keisuke. The race against the Eight-Six turned out to be a great experience for Kenta.” Fumihiro tried to calm the two males.

“Yeah, what do I care? ‘Emperor’ or whatever they’re called, one thing will be certain after this battle against (Name) Fujiwara on Akina’s downhill.” Keisuke said turning to look at the road.

“If you get impatient and jump ahead, it’s over. That’s how everyone lost, including my brother.” Keisuke explained.

“If you jump ahead, you lose?” Kenta repeated.

“Right, can you understand that paradox Kenta?”

* * *

(This is the longest straightaway on this course. I can easily get ahead of her if I want.)

“Dammit! I’ve had enough of this!” Seiji yelled, “Here I go!” He changed lanes going beside the Eight-Six. (‘Simulation 3’ or not, Sudo…)

“…I just have to win this race, right?!” He yelled as he passed the Eight-Six easily.

(He’s fast.) I thought watching him.

(Now you’ll see how outclassed you are. I’ll just keep blasting away until you disappear from my rearview mirror. See ya, Eight-Six!)

In the corners, he was going insanely fast as he always did finally free being stuck behind an ancient car. He looked at his mirror knowing that the Eight-Six wasn’t anywhere nearby but was shocked when the headlights hit his eyes.

(What?! She’s right behind me instead of far back! That’s impossible! She can keep up with my drift? She’s better than I thought, I see.)

As he tried to get away from the Eight-Six his anger vanished. (I see now, my irritation didn’t come from not being able to speed up on the straightaways. I guess I was aware of the actual reason while I was following her.)

The Eight-Six’s headlights hit him from behind as he came to his realization as he was sweating.

(I hate to admit it, but I…I…I’m slower at corners!) He pressed on the gas immediately.

I looked at the Evo IV from behind thinking. (So far, I’ve managed to keep up with him.)

As Seiji drifted for the incoming corner he noticed something. (There’s one more thing. The straightaways are shorter around here, and the difference in power doesn’t matter as much.) He glanced up at the Eight-Six in the mirror as it came closer and closer. (But just wait. In the upcoming high-speed section, I’ll erase you from my rearview mirror. I bet my Lan-Evo racer’s pride on it!)

He pressed on the gas, the turbo doing its job correctly and he sped away from the Eight-Six with a satisfied smirk. (At the end of a long accelerating straightaway waits a hairpin turn. That’s how it is. Here it comes. I’ll outrace you with my technique, not my machine’s capabilities.)

He hit his breaks and turned the wheel to enter his drift. And I watched from behind in shock.

“He’s so fast, that’s for certain. That’s a very fast car.” I pressed on the gas following behind as I entered my drift and getting as close as I could to guardrail.

“They’ll be here in a second.” Yuichi said as Masashi yawned as the sound of the engines grew closer.

“Here they come!” One of the spectators called out. “The Lan-Evo is ahead. He’s charging in!”

“Akina’s famous five hairpin turns.” Another added.

The Evo IV flies through and drifts leaving the crowd in awe.

“What power!”

“It’s like a WRC car.” Suddenly they heard the sound of the Eight-Six and turned.

“The Eight-Six is way behind. I’ve never seen her this far behind at the five hairpins in the past races.”

“Maybe the Eight-Six can’t pull it off this time. That car is too inferior.” Another said.

As I was coming into the corner I knew what I had to do. (It’s time to use the gutter run.) I shifted gears as I drifted into the corner and latched my tires into the ditch.

The crowd gasped in amazement as the Eight-Six flew past them.

“That was fast.”

“How did she turn so fast?”

Yuichi turned to his friend Masashi who stood agape at what he just witnessed. “See that, Masashi? That’s Bunta’s daughter.”

Masashi gasped, “You’re kidding me!” He crowded over the other guy. “It sure looked like Bunta was driving it. The sound alone shows how great she is.

He got closer to the road in awe, “She was flooring the pedal for a long time. No normal 18-year-old has skills like that.”

“Like father like daughter.” Yuichi responded.

“But…” Masashi said and Yuichi turned to him, “…That kind of driving sure is rough on the engine.”

* * *

Seiji was struggling to get through the hairpin turns. (These are tough turns. But I don’t think I lost any time. No matter the car…any driver would lose speed on these turns. I should be safe with this much of a lead.) He smirked but then it all came crashing down when a pair of headlights shone from behind him.

Seiji’s mouth opened in shock. (WHAT?!)

The Eight-Six caught up to him, “What happened? This can’t be!”

(This is humiliating. I can’t shake her off, even with my technique and power! What is this?!) He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes on the image of the Eight-Six in his mirror.

“Dammit…Don’t insult me!” He roared as he pressed on the gas.

* * *

“It’s almost time.” Keisuke muttered when he tires squealing grew closer and closer.

“I wonder who’s ahead, the Lan-Evo or the Eight-Six? Keisuke, you said earlier that the Lan-Evo would lose if he was in front.” Kenta said confused.

“I know from my own experience.” Keisuke replied easily as he thought back to his own race with (Name) before.

“That she won’t let you run away with the lead. She sticks right with you like super glue.” He turned to the other two. “If you get irritated and rely on the car’s power to shake her off, the tires deflate. The key is how you use the tires. Anyone who jumps ahead without knowing that…will lose."

Kenta who stood beside Fumihiro turned back to Keisuke, “I just don’t understand one thing, Keisuke.”

“Yeah?” Keisuke asked.

“Even if she sticks like super glue, how can she pass the Evo IV with his inferior Eight-Six? I understand that the downhill minimizes the power difference, but it can never make the Eight-Six more powerful. She’s slower on the straightaways, and since they’re equally skilled, it’s almost impossible for her to get ahead at a corner. If she can’t get ahead, he’ll lose.” Kenta said defiantly.

“Just wait.” Keisuke said firmly, “I don’t need to explain it. What’s about to happen right there is the answer to your question.” He pointed to the corner and Kenta looked at it unsure.

(I don’t get it. She can’t get ahead. It’s impossible!)

* * *

(Damn, she’s right on me.) Seiji clenched the steering wheel in his hands tightly. (And the front tires are losing pressure. This is irritating, I just can’t stay focused. Don’t panic. No need to shake her off. I’ll win if I keep my lead. I’m certainly in a more favorable position. No matter how fast she can turn, she can’t pass me at a corner. And I’m way faster on the straightaways!)

He exhaled as he calmed down, letting his guard slip. (I wasn’t wrong. Taking the lead back there was the right move. I’m the winner, Sudo!)

As the race continued Seiji was working up a sweat glancing at the rearview mirror every few moments. (I never thought an Eight-Six could race this well. The downhill battle is so deep.)

I watched from behind the Evo IV. (So fast…That’s an insanely fast car.)

Seiji looked up at the rearview mirror. (She shorten the gap right before we enter each corner. But it’s partly because my front tires have lost some pressure.) He pressed on the gas widening the gap once more and smirked.

(It’s an Eight-Six, after all. It has slow acceleration. I can always pull ahead after a turn. It pays to be in front, Sudo. Unless I make a stupid mistake, this race is…100% mine.)

I was feeling the pressure the longer this race continued, I was struggling. I was struggling more than I was with Ryosuke.

(He’s so fast. He’s the fastest I’ve seen as far as acceleration after a turn is concerned.)

I pressed the gas pedal even more trying to gain more speed and frowned when I couldn’t catch up to him. (I can’t stick with him. He has too much power. I’ve never felt this way before.)

As the corner was incoming I drifted and latched my tires into the gutter but I was still losing ground. I was still falling behind. (To offset my slow acceleration, I have to exit corners at a much higher speed than he does. Then I can catch him before the next corner. I guess I have to do what I did against Ryosuke Takahashi. The other gutter-run technique I’ve been working on for faster exit acceleration. The corner before the bridge is the place. Can I catch the gutter correctly if I charge in at top speed? I have one chance!)

I blinked when I realized something. (I’m different tonight…)

* * *

“They’re close!” Kenta said.

“They have to be just around the corner!”

(Honestly…I’m not 100% sure if she can actually pass the Evo IV.) Keisuke thought as he stood straighter. (I just want to believe that no one can beat her…Don’t lose! I won’t forgive you if you lose to anyone before our rematch. Keep our promise!)

The two cars came around the bend, “The Eight-Six is behind!” Kenta exclaimed.

Keisuke took one look and knew what was going to happen, he smiled.

I had to use the same trick I used with Ryosuke if I want to beat him. As I eyed the gutter and I smiled, “Now.” My tires gripped on the gutter and finally, I was right where I wanted to be. I closed the gap between our two cars attaching myself to his bumper.

Seiji, who hadn’t noticed the car behind him smirked. (I won! This is the end.) He looked at the mirror and gasped at the sight. The car behind him was gone.

(She disappeared.) Before he could think about it, lights flooded into his car and he turned to look in shock at the sight of the Eight-Six coming up beside him.

“What the heck?!”

“She caught the Evo at the exit turn! What happened?!” Kenta yelled in shock. Keisuke smirked, “It’s over.”

Inside his car, Seiji was fuming. (She got inside.) And because of his tires, he couldn’t catch up fast enough to cut her off. (But how?! It’s just an old junker, so how can it be so fast?!) The Eight-Six passed him easily as Seiji struggled to turn. (Damn, I can’t control the tires. Dammit!)

Keisuke watched as the two cars passed and Fumihiro spoke up, “What an incredible race! What will happen next?”

“Nothing, it’s over. It was over when she moved next to the Evo IV before this turn. There’s no way to pass her now.” Keisuke replied.

(Man, she showed him up big time. You’re unreal, (Name)Fujiwara.) Kenta thought.

At the finish line, the crowd exploded. “The Eight-Six is in front! She won!”

“Akina’s Eight-Six has stopped Team Emperor’s sweep!”

“Unbelievable, she even beat a Lan-Evo. It’s creepy.” One of the males said as the Eight-Six drove off.


	4. The Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) keeps receiving notes that tell of her best friend's relationship with an older man. What happens when they turn out to be true? And what happens when Team Emperor's Leader Sudo holds her back against a wall?

~Next Day~

I had gotten another letter and I felt irritated when I read it, it trashed Natsuki, my best friend. It couldn’t be true but, I had to tell Takumi and after getting into an argument I shoved him into the Eight-Six and drove to the restaurant that was mentioned in the letter. 

“Mogi isn’t like that, (Name). She’s your best friend how can you believe something that is obviously so untrue.” Takumi said.

“Look…I just…please, I need to see it with my own eyes. I’m wrong, I’m probably wrong but I…” I couldn’t describe the feeling I was having. It was an inner turmoil that I was making me think differently.

And so we waited. Until I saw Natsuki coming down the stairs, I grabbed Takumi’s attention and both of us were shocked seeing the older man she was with. They got into the car together and drove off.

“No…” I gasped, feeling tears falling in my eyes, “I-It’s not true…”

* * *

I hadn’t left my room in the past two days, I was in shock…my best friend, the first friend I made when we were little and I had helped get together with my brother was…no…I didn’t want to believe it.

I had refused to pick up my phone, turning it off just so that it could stop ringing. And for the first time, I got out of my room. I just needed to get out, just for a bit. I put on some clothes and grabbed the car keys telling my father that I was going out for a ride.

He nodded his head, “Be careful.”

Takumi must have told him, and I smiled at him. Driving to Akina I tried to push my emotions away. Don’t think about her, don’t think about her, I repeated it in my head like a mantra. I was so out sync that I felt myself get angry at the way that I was driving. This wasn’t me, this wasn’t, and I can’t get myself back to normal.

As I got to the top of Akina there was an Evo, it was the guy from the other night. He was in the middle of the road so I had to stop. I huffed not wanting to speak with anyone, but I can’t run him over either. So I parked, I got out of my car and he walked over to me.

“I knew that if I waited long enough you would show up.” He said and I stared at him blankly.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to race me.”

“No.” I said flat out. I was in no condition to race. At least I knew that for myself.

“Just one and I’ll be off your case.” He said and I shook my head, “Please, I just want to be left alone.”

“You beat the Evo IV and that’s it? Why won’t you race me?” He asked his tone shifting to anger.

“Look, this is nothing personal, I just don’t want to race anyone. Please, just leave me alone.” I started to walk back to my car and before I could open the door he held it in place.

“Race me.”

“No.” I was getting irritated by this conversation.

“Race me and I won’t slowly pick off your teammates one by one until all their stickers are in my car.”

“They have nothing to do with this.” I said angrily as I glared at the man as he threatened me.

“On the contrary, if it’s the only way you’ll race me I’ll do anything.” He said and I was disgusted by him. “I’ll give you my word not to bother the Speed Stars. Just race me at Akagi.”

“Why there?” I asked.

“Because I want to Ryosuke see that I’m a better driver than him by winning in our race.” He chuckled and I glared at him.

“Fine!” I yelled, “But you had better leave my friends alone, you hear?” I said and he nodded, “Tonight at 9.” He said, walking back to his car and leaving.

“Fuck him.” I muttered under my breath, my life was falling apart and I truly believe that nothing could make this worse.

* * *

~Night~

I drove up to Akagi annoyed as all hell that I was forced into this. Sudo’s smirk made me want to punch him in the face for holding the bait over my head as he explained to Ryosuke and Keisuke that he’d be racing me first and then he’ll be racing Ryosuke.

“Alright princess, you get to go first again.” He said and I glared at the stupid name he gave me. (Screw you.)

Getting into my car the race felt weird, I had such a bad feeling while driving, like something, would go wrong. I was so worked up that I couldn’t think straight, I was pushing the limit of both myself and the Eight-Six. And every time I tried to calm down I couldn’t, what was wrong with me?

* * *

~Meanwhile~

“Big brother…The Evo III’s noisy backfire didn’t sound normal.” Keisuke said as they stood at the top of Akagi looking down at the headlights of the two racing cars.

“I noticed that, too. The Evo III has the same system that a WRC rally car has.” Ryosuke said.

“The misfiring system!” Keisuke gasped.

“It’s a good strategy by Sudo. It’s the best system imaginable for a turbo car on a downhill course. Akagi’s slope is much more severe than those of Akina and Myogi. Right after the start is a low-speed section where they go straight down the hill in a short amount of time. Controlling the braking and steering rather than abusing the power is the key. He developed his technique in the Gymkhana circuit, so he’s exceptional at slow corners. He certainly has better techniques now than he did a year ago. This new Sudo is a tough opponent.”

Keisuke turned to his brother, “You know how Kyoichi Sudo races, right? What’s his style?”

“He never makes mistakes. He sticks with the basics and avoids flashy moves. In a race, he patiently tests his opponent’s weaknesses. He will choose the most rational way to win.” Ryosuke answered.

“He won’t self-destruct, then.”

“He’s different from Seiji. Rationality is Sudo’s bible. That’s why he’s only interested in 4WD cars. Against an equally skilled opponent, he’ll make sure his car is better equipped to win the race. He’s like that.”

“You sound rather bitter.” Keisuke said.

Ryosuke scoffed, “I dislike him. I certainly don’t want to lose to him.”

* * *

As I drove in front of the Evo III, I glanced back at the mirror. (I’m being hunted down…like helpless prey.)

As the corner was coming I neglected to feel the sudden weird feeling that shot through me. I brushed it off aside as it was just my lack of composure. The crowd was in awe witnessing the two cars take the corner easily with their speeds.

“The Evo II sure is fast!”

“It even challenges the Eight-Six at the corners. A better car or better skill?” Another asked.

“It both! Sudo’s cornering is unreal!”

As the race continued I was becoming more and more irked at the sound coming from behind me. (That firing sound is so noisy! I can’t stand it!) I gripped the steering wheel tighter in my hands in annoyance, no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t control my emotions.

The news with Natsuki, the black-mail into this race, the stress from school. It was driving me up a wall! I let out an annoyed noise as I focused on the road in front of me. I can’t lose this race, I can’t. Not when everything is like this, I need to push myself to the limit and if it means doing that with the Eight-Six then so be it.

I braked for the corner going into my drift and pressed on the gas to gain speed.

(Her adaptability is exceptional.) Sudo thought impressed with the driving of the Eight-Six. (She has no prior experience on this course. But she can still race at this pace. What an unbelievable ‘downhill’ sense. But no more playing around. I’ll end this shortly.)

* * *

Takumi sighed for the fifteenth time in a row in the last five minutes as he walked to his work for a late shift. After finding out that Mogi was actually cheating on him with an older man he’s been avoiding her like the plague.

And now, as he walked to the gas station he wondered if his sister had come early to get her mind off of things. After finding out the truth (Name) hadn’t left her room since Friday night except for when she left earlier this morning. He was worried for her, Mogi might have been his girlfriend but (Name) had been friends with Natsuki since their first year of grade school.

He let out another sigh, when he went to get his sister for their job she was there and neither was his father so he assumed that (Name) had gone to work and his father took the Eight-Six. As the gas station came into view he saw Itsuki folding some towels.

“Hey.” He greeted Itsuki.

Itsuki turned around and saw his best friend, “Hey Takumi.”

Kenji and Iketani who were talking together stopped and turned to see Takumi, “Hey, where’s (Name)? I have to talk to her?” Takumi asked looking around.

Itsuki was confused, “I thought you were with her, she never came for her shift.”

Takumi frowned, “No, she wasn’t home. I thought she left earlier than I did.

“Wait, then where’s (Name)?” Kenji asked Iketani just as the boss came out of the store seeing Takumi without his twin. Kenji and Iketani walked up to the pair.

“Wait, did (Name) take the Eight-Six?”

Takumi scratched the back of his head, “I thought it was my dad but it could have been her if she’s not here.”

“Where would she go?” Kenji asked.

“Did your sister say anything about where she was going?” Iketani asked.

“No, she’s been holed up in her room after…” Takumi trailed off.

“After what?”

“Mogi was cheating on me.” Takumi said quietly.

“What?!” Itsuki choked at the news as he stared wide-eyed at Takumi.

“Whoa, what happened?” Kenji asked alarmed.

“(Name) had been receiving these letters after summer break ended about Mogi dating an older man for money and we found out that it was the truth. (Name) hadn’t left her room since.”

“That’s awful, your girlfriend was (Name)'s best friend right?” Iketani asked and Takumi nodded.

As the boys conversed the boss stood a little bit away.

((Name)'s missing and so is the Eight-Six? Could she have gone to Akina to vent her frustrations? Or could she have gone to a race?) He was worried about the girl’s whereabouts. (Bunta, where is your daughter?)


	5. The Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name), in her fury pushes the Eight-Six to its limit...
> 
> And now she must suffer the consequences of losing her composure.

(We’re entering the flatter, mid-speed section here. Without a slope, she’s as slow as a turtle.) Sudo thought as he drove behind the Eight-Six.

The longer this race continued the more frantic I was becoming. My head completely muddled with everything going on that I was ignoring the obvious red flags that I should have noticed. Ever since the start of this race when I pressed the accelerator it felt off. Sometimes it would make a strange sound and because of my lack of composure, I was ignoring it.

And I should be upset with how reckless I’ve become the longer I was in this race. The side mirror was hitting the vines of the trees as I drifted for the corners. My tires squealing like no tomorrow the harder I pushed the car. It was so unlike me that I should be afraid, this is not how I race, this is something else entirely.

What is happening to me? I let out a sound from the back of my throat in anger with how this was. I didn’t even want to be in this stupid race but now that I’m in it, I don’t want to lose. I want to win – I _need_ to.

(The next ‘S’ turn will do. She can’t avoid my counterattack.) Sudo thought already with a plan.

“There!” One of the spectators yelled when he heard tires coming closer. They turned to see the two cars, the Eight-Six in the lead. But the black Evo III started driving up beside the Eight-Six.

The crowd gasped at the sight of the Evo III going for the outside. But the Evo III just drove along with the Eight-Six through the corner. In the next corner, he’d be on the inside.

Everyone watched with bated breaths as the Evo III stole the inside from the Eight-Six and passed it.

I sat in my seat angrily as I gripped the steering wheel. (Dammit! He passed me!) I let out a long sigh, I didn’t want to lose, I didn’t. I pressed on the gas pedal following the Evo III not going to give up and become complacent.

(She’s following me.) Sudo thought as he glanced at the mirror to see the Eight-Six following closely behind. (Amazing, she’s even gained more speed since losing her spot. But it’s not enough.) He pressed on the gas widening the gap between the two cars and as they went through the corners the more the gap widened.

But at the corner, Sudo glanced down at the mirror to see the Eight-Six moving quicker. (She’s picked up the pace again.) That’s when he realized something. (I get it. Since she doesn’t know this course, she couldn’t attack it at full speed when leading. But while trailing, she can predict what’s ahead based on my movements.)

He shifted gears and braked for the corner, the Eight-Six didn’t flinch nor brake and swung into a full drift for the corner flawlessly.

(With that piece of junk…I’m amazed. Considering our acceleration gap, she must be turning corners much faster than I am.) At the next corner, he glanced at his mirror to see how close the Eight-Six was to the railing.

(Unbelievable. Her control is miraculous.) But now, Sudo was facing a dilemma, the Eight-Six was catching up to him in the corners.

(Should I speed up now, knowing it’ll strain the tires?) As he was exiting the corner he pressed on the gas speeding just slightly. (Or should I wait until the next straightaway to speed up?)

Taking one more look at the car behind him he knew his answer. (Silly me! I already know the answer. I won’t change the pace. It would be the height of folly for me to do that. Perhaps that’s how Seiji lost. A top-notch racer controls tire strain. I’ll stick to the basics…to win this!)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Keisuke and Ryosuke had already heard the news of the Evo III overtaking the Eight-Six and as they waited for more news Fumihiro held the radio to his ear.

“The gap isn’t widening. It’s actually shortening.” Fumihiro informed Keisuke who was waiting beside him.

That definitely caught his attention as his eyes widened in surprise, “What?”

“The Eight-Six is going faster than she would in Akina.” Fumihiro added.

Ryosuke shut his eyes before speaking, “That makes sense.” The two others went over to him for an explanation.

“What do you mean, big brother?” Keisuke asked.

“The mid-section consists of a series of mid-speed S-shaped corners. In this section, they can only accelerate for a fraction of second from one corner to the next.”

“Yeah.” Keisuke nodded his head.

Ryosuke glanced at his younger brother, “The rest of the time is spent struggling with the constant side G-force. With the misfiring system, Sudo’s Evo III has unbeatable acceleration coming out of corners. So, the Eight-Six has to compensate by entering corners at a higher speed. Utilizing its lightweight body, which is her only advantage, she brakes at the last possible moment before each corner and uses the grip of all four tires to achieve maximum cornering speed.” He paused.

“If the Eight-Six weren’t like a part of her body due to all her hours of practice, she couldn’t possibly achieve a miraculous performance like this.”

Keisuke blinked and turned to his brother, “She hasn’t given up yet, then.”

Ryosuke mulled over his next words properly, “She may be unable to grasp the concept of giving up right now. She is becoming one with the machine. That’s all.”

* * *

I was struggling, I was pouring everything I had to try and catch up but it wasn’t working. (Even if I shorten the gap at a corner, he easily widens it on the straightaways.) I watched the car ahead of me move farther away. (That’s the power differential.)

Sudo looked up to see the Eight-Six still behind him and he was impressed. (I applaud you…for making it this far. This is a real feat. But it’s not enough.) He looked to see the upcoming corner.

(This is the moment. The end of the S-turn section. I can go full speed after the next corner. My serious racing starts now. It’ll end fast.) He licked his lips in anticipation before he pressed on the gas and went into his drift.

The moment that Sudo turned for the corner was something that I hadn’t witnessed before. His style changed.

(For the first time tonight, I’ll use this feint followed by an aggressive drift to declare my intention of winning this race! It’s not a long straightaway by any means, but it’s long enough to shake her off.)

That’s when I noticed something. Something hit me and I became extremely nervous. There was this small voice in my head telling me to stop. What was it? What’s happening? Why do I suddenly feel like something bad, really bad was going to happen?

I looked down at the dash trying to figure out what was causing this but it was normal.

But what was this feeling?

The longer I stepped on the peddle the more nervous I was getting. I was never going to win, my earlier anger vanished but it was replaced with this striking fear. As I watched Sudo fly away I sighed. Slowly, I took away my foot from the gas pedal when the Eight-Six’s engine made a loud sound.

I gasped as the car started shaking, I immediately let go of the accelerator, but the car started to sway side by side violently. I was terrified. I slammed the brakes as the car spun around. My hands clutch onto the steering wheel in fear as the world outside whirled in a circle as the car completely lost control. There was a thud as the car got off the road and started to run on the dirt. My eyes widening at the sight of the car heading straight for rail.

I screamed shutting my eyes as the car crashed into the railing, the windshield shattering completely when it hit the tree. The force of the impact knocking the wind out of me before it slammed me forward.

I saw the wheel for a spilt second before everything went dark…

* * *

The people nearby heard the crash and went to investigate, the Evo III already went so that had to mean that the Eight-Six crashed. People hurried into their cars and turning two corners where they saw the disaster.

The Eight-Six was smoking after hitting the guardrail head-on, smacking into a tree. Glass shards surrounded the car and people rushed out to help.

“Someone get her out of there!”

A group hurried to the driver's seat, the door was locked but the window had been broken but (Name)…she was laying on the steering wheel, her head bleeding and obviously knocked unconscious, the airbag was covered in blood and her body had various cuts.

“Someone call an ambulance!!”


	6. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) crashed in the middle of her race. How are the others going to react to the news?

Keisuke and Ryosuke stood at the starting line waiting to hear from the bottom whether or not the Eight-Six won the race.

“Big brother, you said that you wouldn’t want to lose against Sudo, right? What about the Eight-Six?” Keisuke asked softly and Ryosuke turned to look at him.

“No, I wouldn’t want her to lose to him either.” Ryosuke trailed off as he looked down the mountain, “But there’s something bothering me. She didn’t seem like herself when she got her. She was tense and hostile to Sudo, almost as if she had been forced into this.”

“She didn’t seem happy.” Keisuke said in agreement, looking back over the rail. “Or maybe she just didn’t like his personality.” (Name) didn’t seem to like arrogant and cocky types, he’s seen that with both Kenta and Shingo. He was about to say something else when Fumihiro’s radio received something staticky.

“The Eight-Six crashed!” That seemed to get their attention as they looked at each in shock.

“What? What happened?” Keisuke asked, no, this can’t be happening.

“The Eight-Six! It’s…oh god…did someone call for the ambulance?!” The voice asked fearfully.

Horror washed over the brothers like ice water Ryosuke took the radio from his brother, “Explain to us what happened?” He demanded, how bad were the injuries if there was the need for an ambulance.

“The Eight-Six, she’s…I don’t know what happened Ryosuke but we heard a crash a little while ago and then the Evo III passed and no Eight-Six showed. We came here to see if she’s okay…the engine’s…it’s smoking and there’s broken glass _everywhere_. She’s bleeding too much and she’s not conscious.” From the background, they could hear people yelling, not trying to move the girl.

“Ryosuke…it’s _bad.”_

Keisuke looked at his brother in horror listening to the man, “Ryosuke, we have to go.” Keisuke was already getting into his car. “Where is she?”

After learning the location both of them rushed down the mountain. They found the Eight-Six still producing smoke and an ambulance, paramedics were surrounding a body on the ground as they ran forward. They saw how (Name)'s body was still, the paramedics put on an oxygen to cover her face and they could see the blood gushing from her forehead. Her clothes were bloody and there were numerous cuts around her.

The paramedics asked them if they were family but they shook their heads, “I don’t think anyone came with her. I didn’t see her twin.” Keisuke said shakily. The paramedic nodded.

“Can we come with you to the hospital?” Ryosuke asked, “We know her the most out of everyone here.” The paramedic nodded and they went inside the ambulance giving their keys to their teammates.

The ride was scary, they had to watch as the paramedics tried to stop the bleeding, not once did (Name) wake up.

* * *

“I don’t know where she is.” Takumi said for the millionth time in the past hour. He was with the rest of the guys, he tried calling her cell but she wasn’t picking up and a quick call home told him she wasn’t there either.

“She’s your sister!” Itsuki exclaimed.

“She didn’t tell you or your father?” Iketani asked.

Takumi shook his head, “She went out this morning to drive, came home, went to her room, and then when I went to check on her, she and the Eight-Six were gone.”

“Where would she go?” The boss asked and before anyone could reply Takumi’s phone rang.

“Hello?” He asked as everyone quieted down. “This is he.” He said and he looked nervous, he put the call on speaker.

“Hello, this is Akagi’s general hospital, we are calling regarding a (Name) Fujiwara, she was in a car accident and this was one of the numbers listed in the emergency contacts.”

“W-What?” He said breathlessly as the guys were horror-struck.

“She’s in critical condition at the moment. She has received a concussion, a slight fracture on her skull, a broken left leg, and is in a coma. She has also received many cuts from impact with broken glass and has lost a lot of blood on the scene. She will be receiving a blood transfusion in only a few minutes.” Takumi was breathing heavily.

“I-I’ll be there right away!” He exclaimed as he slammed his phone and ran into Itsuki’s car as they all scrambled to move.

* * *

Bunta sat in the living room smoking a cigarette and watching television wondering where his daughter was. She left sometime before without saying anything except that she’d be late. He had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

But he didn’t know what.

He sighed, going to call it a night until the phone rang.

He grumbled slightly, it was most like Yuichi. He sighed and picked up the phone, “Fujiwara speaking?” He said.

“Bunta Fujiwara?” The voice asked and Bunta paused. “Yes.”

“This is Akagi’s General Hospital, we are calling regarding a (Name) Fujiwara. She was admitted in a few moments ago and you were one of the emergency contacts.”

“She’s what?! Is she okay?” He asked worriedly.

“She’s in critical condition at the moment. She has received a concussion, a slight fracture on her skull, a broken left leg, and is in a coma. She has also received many cuts from impact with broken glass and has lost a lot of blood on the scene. She will be receiving a blood transfusion in only a few minutes.” Bunta felt fear rush through him like a waterfall.

He couldn’t care less about hanging the poor woman in the middle of the call, he was racing over to call Yuichi when the said man came rushing inside. “Get in the car now!” He yelled and they hurried to the hospital.

* * *

Keisuke and Ryosuke were sitting in the waiting room, Keisuke was pacing the floor and Ryosuke was sitting in one of the chairs still. “Dammit is she going to be okay?” Keisuke growled before his brother pulled him into one of the seats.

“Sit down, pacing won’t help.” He said and Keisuke grumbled. As soon as they got out the ambulance (Name)was taken by multiple doctors into one of the rooms. They heard the receptionist call presumably her father and twin and listed off her injuries which made it worse.

Not ten minutes afterward the doors open, an older man neither of them seen before and then her twin and the rest of her teammates. As soon as they were spotted Iketani came up to them, “What was she doing in Akagi?” He demanded.

“She was racing Sudo. They were racing tonight. Didn’t you guys know?” Keisuke asked and Iketani shook his head. “We haven’t seen her since Friday. And no one came to us to challenge her.”

“We think that he held something over her to force her to race. She was around halfway when he got the call that she crashed. No one saw it but they heard it.” Ryosuke said and the Itsuki bursts into tears.

“Oh god…(Name).” Kenji whispered in horror.

“How did this even happen? She takes care of that car every waking second.” Iketani said to himself.

“The engine…it exploded. When we got there it was smoking, it might have been under immense force with the Lan-Evo races.” Ryosuke said.

This night was long and agonizing as they waited for the family members to come back.

* * *

Inside the hospital room, Bunta and Takumi stood over (Name), she was breathing and her heart was beating but she was covered in bandages. Her head wrapped tightly and they could see the blood staining it. The doctor stapled it shut, her face covered in cuts, her fingers and wrists bruised. Cuts littering her arms, they didn’t want to see what was underneath the covers. Her face was peaceful for someone to suffer such a horrible accident.

Takumi started crying, his heart clenching at the fact that his older twin is here in the hospital in a coma. Her skin pale and there were dark bags under her eyes. Bunta held her hand tightly in his hand seeing his daughter laying her like the dead.

The doctor pulled them aside to speak of her injuries. Nothing that wouldn’t heal too badly, it was the head injury they were worried about, “She might not remember…in most cases of head injuries, the person deals with amnesia and we can’t tell you how bad it is until she wakes up…” There was the hidden, “If she wakes up.” At the end of that statement that made Takumi feel bile rising from his stomach.

His father was quiet as he walked back into the room. Takumi stood out in the hallway in fear, his sister had to wake up, she just had too! He went to the bathroom to clean his face and walked over to the others, they needed to hear it too.

“Takumi!” The boss exclaimed making everyone lookup. He jogged over to them as they waited expectedly.

“How is she?” Iketani was scared to know the answer but the wait was killing him.

“She’s in a coma…the doctors aren’t sure when she’ll wake up…or if she will.” He said quietly.

“What?” Yuichi gasped.

“She’ll wake up! Right, she has too!” Itsuki yelled outrageous with the thought otherwise.

The silence was deafening.


	7. The Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 10 days in her coma, (Name) finally wakes up, but why can't she remember how she got to the hospital in the first place?

~Three Days Later~

A lot of people came to visit (Name) once they were allowed to visit her. She had her own room, thankfully. Teachers and friends came and left presents and cards and balloons all wishing her a smooth recovery. Not once in that time did she ever wake up but people would still talk to her, hoping that she could hear them.

Today Yuki and Mako came to visit her after Iketani told them what happened. Yuki was in tears and Mako was horrified. They came into the room, each holding a small box and an envelope underneath as they put it beside her on the table.

Yuki sat down and held her hand, “(Name)…?” He asked softly, the girl in question stayed motionless. “Wake up…Please.” He begged as he started to cry.

“Get better soon so we can race again…” Mako said gently, she touched the girl’s head, softly stroking her hair that wasn’t wrapped in bandages. They spent two hours before Iketani came in to see Mako. They followed him as he could finally explain what happened.

Later, Nakazato and Shingo came in. They heard about the crash and they just had to come to see how she was. They put their gifts somewhere nearby, Nakazato bought her some of her favorite teas and Shingo bought her a get-well teddy bear.

“I can’t believe that she got in an accident.” Shingo said.

“She made some crazy stunts while racing us and this is how she gets hurt.” Nakazato replied. “How long is she going to stay like this?”

“No one knows, she’s hasn’t woken up for three days though.”

“Just get better soon.” Nakazato said softly as he looked at the frail girl sleeping.

* * *

~7th Day~

Keisuke and Ryosuke came in this time, Keisuke looked around the room, “It’s filled in here.” He said and Ryosuke let out a small laugh.

Ryosuke changed the flowers that he had put on the first day as they were dying. He bought newer red roses, he didn’t know what he was going to get her but he remembered how she thanked him for them. Keisuke bought her some sweets that he didn’t know how anyone could eat.

Both of them watched her breathing and hearing her heart beating from the machine. It was so different seeing her here, in a sleep-like state instead of in her car.

“You had better wake up you hear.” Keisuke started. “You still owe me a rematch. Plus, your race with Sudo doesn’t count as a loss so you still have to lose to one of us.”

“I still can’t believe you two made such a promise.” Ryosuke remarked shifting through the flowers. He looked around at all the sweets and toys and balloons and cards littering the room.

“And she better damn well keep it.” Keisuke said.

Ryosuke sat in one of the chairs beside the bed, looking around the room he could see all the candy, toys and cards littering the room, he stared at a pile of papers that was on the windowsill. Reading the little note on top of it he chuckled softly, of course, her homework is here. The pile seems rather large for a high school student, grabbing a packet he looked at the questions.

“What’s that?” Keisuke asked looking over to his older brother.

“Her work that she’s missed from school.” Ryosuke said, turning over to the next page, “It seems that our Eight-Six driver is a little Brainiac, this is very advanced for a normal high school student.”

“Christ, just how big is that pile?” Keisuke asked looking at the pile. Ryosuke set the packet down where it was, humming as he thought.

* * *

~10th Day~

Takumi sat in the seat beside his twin holding her hand, it’s been ten days since the accident and she’s yet to wake up. He and their father were getting restless with the waiting. Dad closed the shop, not wanting to work with his daughter in the hospital and all. And today the both of them were in the hospital again hoping that today she would wake up. The good news was that she was recovering well, her cuts healing and there wasn’t any big problem. The only bad news was that her skull was still fractured, and she’d have to be careful with the concussion she received.

That meant she wouldn’t be allowed to drive, read, or write or do anything that required a lot of concentration. He stared at the pile of work that was getting taller and taller with each passing day. The doctor also told them that she shouldn’t go back to school for at least another month, even when the concussion heals, she has to be on a strict plan and be watched constantly.

Takumi said that it was the start of the new term, and the doctor reassured them that as long as she doesn’t push herself she would still be able to graduate. Bunta nodded, he didn’t want (Name) to return to school, especially after such an accident.

“She can stay home, rest, and get better. And once she’s feeling up to it without the concussion she can help me out at the shop, small things.” Dad said and Takumi nodded, “I’ll help her with her school work. She is a lot smarter than me and I’m sure she’ll be fine.” He’s already begun doing her work that he knew that his sister knew. He’d only been leaving the new materials with some very detailed notes that their classmates gave him, it’s all they could do for her for now, everyone hoped that she’d be okay soon.

Dad stood beside the bed and stroked her hair gently mindful of all the bandages. They spoke softly about how their day was. Takumi talked about how worried the guys were at work and how the teachers kept asking him for news. Dad talked about how a lot of the neighbors came in to give him gifts and food, all of the regulars who were worried about the teenage girl. Just when Dad got up to leave to talk to the doctor, just slightly the grip on his hand tightened.

Bunta and Takumi both froze as they stared at the girl in the hospital bed, their heart racing as she let out a small pained noise and her eyes opening slightly.

“Dad…” She asked, her eyes clearly unfocused as she looked around the room.

Bunta was at her side in a heartbeat, his hands playing with her hair, “I’m right here, (Name). Takumi, get the doctor.”

Takumi got up quickly, his eyes watering at the sight as he pressed the button beside the bed. The doctors should be here quickly. Slowly (Name) craned her neck to look at Takumi and gave him a smile, “Takumi…”

“Yeah…it’s me.” He grinned, he was ecstatic that she had woken up, but before he could say anything else the door opened and the doctor came in with his nurses. He asked Bunta and Takumi to step aside so he could conduct his test to make sure that she’s alright.

“What’s your name?”

“(Name) Fujiwara.”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Do you know what day it is?”

(Name) stopped slightly thinking, she shook her head, “No.”

“Do you know what happened to you? What is the last thing you remember?”

(Name) looked down thinking, “It was Friday, I had a test and then…I was…I was at home, in my room…” She stopped holding her head, her eyes closed in pain as she groaned, “My head!”

“Calm down Miss Fujiwara!” A nurse said worriedly, “You have a concussion, it’s understandable that your head is hurting.”

“A concussion? What? Why am I -? Why am I here?” (Name) asked confused as the doctor frowned.

“You were in a car accident, you’ve been in a coma for the last ten days, Miss Fujiwara.” The doctor said and the look of pure horror came to her face.

“W-What…?”

Takumi walked over to his twin and held her hand, “(Name), you crashed into a railing and hit a tree.” She looked at him, her eyes watering, “B-But I don’t remember…”

The doctor smiled sadly, “That isn’t surprising in your case Miss Fujiwara, you hit your head pretty hard against the steering wheel. Just take it easy, for now, your body is still healing.” His patient looked at her leg in the cast and laid back on the bed, a look of shock in her face.

“I’ll leave you alone.” The doctor said, nodding to Bunta as he left with the other nurses after their check-up.

I looked up at dad when he sat beside me on the bed, “You went to race someone in an Evo III at Akagi Pass. In the middle of the race, the engine exploded and you crashed.” He said and my eyes widened.

“Dad…I can’t remember, I swear, I can’t.” I cried and he wrapped his arm around me, his arms shaking slightly. “I know, it’s okay…you’re okay.” He whispered his voice slightly shaky.

“What about the Eight-Six?” I asked softly and he shook his head.

“Not now.” He said and Takumi placed his arm around my shoulder. “We’re just happy that you woke up.”


	8. Rembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Darlings~ Sorry for the late update today. Anyways, I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying Stage 2, it makes me really happy to know that. What did you guys think of my little twist from cannon about (Name) getting into a car accident and getting amnesia? Let me know because I'd love to hear your opinions!!!
> 
> Anyways, this chapter has a little background on (Name)'s medical history and why she consumes so much sugar. I'm no medical doctor but I hope that it makes sense. I also had a lot of fun writing this chapter because both Ryosuke and Keisuke grow closer to the reader. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and you all stay classy~

~A Few Days Later~

A lot of my friends came to visit me during the past few days, Iketani, Kenji, and Itsuki came the day after I woke up. All of them crying, they told me that they were terrified when they heard the call from the hospital. Next was the boss who was with dad, they both talked to me asking how I was. They wouldn’t tell me about the Eight-Six and I was getting worried, what if dad was going to destroy it, the doctor said that I was in a pretty bad crash but I can’t remember a thing from the night.

I felt angry that I couldn’t remember, it felt like I was in a loop, I remembered driving and beating the Evo IV but I don’t remember anything else. The day of the crash I can’t remember except being in my room, everything other than that was fuzzy. Dad told me not to think about it too much, he just wanted me to get better.

And so, here I was, confined to a hospital bed for the next month or so. I could hear muffled voices from somewhere. I wasn’t fully awake, somewhere between the land of half-sleep. The noises were causing me tremendous pain with my head throbbing. I clenched my eyes in pain and I slowly opened my eyes needing to take the painkillers. I struggled to get the pills laying on the table beside me and I placed them in my mouth drinking water to swallow.

I placed the bottle next to me and settled back down, the voices I heard were still there and with how insistent they were I was sure they were arguing. I sighed, why would anyone be arguing in front of my door, or at least I think it’s my door. I shut my eyes wanting to rest, just taking my medicine left my drained. The doctor said it was normal in cases like mine but I had to wonder how long would I be like this?

Just as I was going to doze off the voices stopped and a spilt second later the door slide opened. My eyes snapped open in shock and I turned to the noise to see two people that I didn’t think I would see.

“Oh, you are awake.” Keisuke said in surprise as he walked into the room.

“Wha-?” I was in such a shock that I couldn’t even form words correctly. “What are you guys doing here?”

“We heard that you woke up and thought that we should visit you.” Ryosuke said.

I sat there in shock for a moment before throwing it out the window and gave them a small smile, “Thanks, it’s nice to have company.” I settle back onto my bed. I felt slightly uneasy with both of them being in the room, I had absolutely no clue on what I could talk about it. It didn’t help that Keisuke just sat in the chair and Ryosuke changed the flowers, oh so it was him that gave them to me.

“We heard that you suffered some memory loss.” Ryosuke said and I willed myself not to jump at the sudden voice.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I can’t remember what happen that Sunday night.” I responded quietly, looking down at my hands.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Keisuke asked.

“It was Friday, I had a test for my English class, uh…I was in my room and Takumi was angry about something, but I don’t remember anything other than that.” I scratched my head lightly, “I have no clue what happened on Saturday or Sunday.”

“So you remember racing Seiji Iwaki?” Keisuke asked.

“He was the guy with the White Evo IV, right?” I asked and he nodded.

Ryosuke stepped forward and held out a picture, “This, Kyoichi Sudo, is the man that you raced on Sunday night.”

I stared at the photo of a man, maybe five years older than me, he wore a white bandana on his head, hiding his bleached blonde hair.

It was as if time slowed down, I could hear two distinctive engines roaring, tires squealing. In the back of my head, I could see two red lights moving as if drifting a corner. It felt so familiar and yet it wasn’t. Was this a part of my lost memories?

I blinked again and I was back in the hospital room. I was looking down at the photograph and I tilted my head, “He’s familiar.”

I heard Keisuke scoff, but I don’t think it was to make fun of me, “I just can’t believe that after all the crazy stunts you pulled, the one that you forget is this one.”

I gave a small smile, “Yeah, I wish I could remember it. I feel like my head’s all out of place.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine what it’s like to lose your memories.” Keisuke sighed, leaning back on the chair.

“Do you recall anything about Sudo? Like personality-wise?” Ryosuke asked and I thought for a second.

“Personality?”

“Yes, because the day you came to race Sudo, you seemed irritated with him. Kind of like you had some sort of interaction beforehand.” Ryosuke said.

“Oh yeah! We were surprised to see that you would race him on our turf, it’s nothing like you did before. I thought that it might have been something that he said to you one-on-one because none of your friends knew that you were racing.”

“One-on-one…?” I repeated softly and again it felt like I had left my body and I was seeing a scene of a movie. There stood my body and Sudo. I was standing out of the Eight-Six and he was in front of me.

“I want you to race me.” He demanded.

“No.” I (?) responded.

He kept pushing me into racing him even though I was so adamant about not. And then…

”Race me, and I won’t slowly pick off your teammates one by one until all their stickers are on my car.”

“They have nothing to do with this.”

He threatened me? What? Why? Why didn’t I want to race him? Is there something else, what am I missing?

* * *

“(Name)!” A voice said loudly, and I gasped in shock. My body was shaking slightly and I gritted my teeth at the sheer pain that my head was receiving.

“Are you okay?” Another voice asked and I nodded my head slowly.

“Yeah...” I held my sheet tightly, “On Sunday morning, Sudo came and found me at Akina. He told me that if I didn’t race with him then he’d pick off all of my friends’ cars.”

“That explains why you weren’t happy racing him.” Keisuke said.

“Anything else you remember?” Ryosuke asked and I shook my head, “Not at the moment.”

It was quiet, no one speaking as I drank my water trying to make my headache go away.

“Actually, (Name), I have a question.” Ryosuke said and I looked up at him, it’s something that I noticed in our race and I’ve been wondering about it. After we raced you seemed confused why I said my tires were the reason that I had lost.” Ryosuke said.

“Well, to be quite honest with you I don’t think that just because you were following me your tires would wear out so quickly. You chose those tires for the race, and you also changed the modifications to your car as well. I didn’t understand it at the time, I mean, anyone in your position would want to win so modifications aren’t unusual, but during our race, I noticed that you weren’t driving in your style. At least not until you passed me, then I saw that there was a shift, every corner you were driving differently, getting ahead of me, and then I thought why you were behind me when you could have easily passed me. It was there that I realized that you were copying my moves weren’t you?”

Ryosuke’s mouth tilted upwards and I knew that I was right, “So you figured it out.”

I looked back at my hands, “It was just a hunch back then because I had no way of knowing if I was right or not. It was interesting because you let me go in front but I’m sure that was tactical strategy, if you could copy my movements it would make me nervous because you were right at my tail. And it worked, I kept looking at my rearview mirror despite the better of me, wondering, ‘What am I doing wrong? Why is he so close, I’m going as fast as I could.’ It was then that I thought that if you were copying all of my movements then I couldn’t be at my best, at least not without you figuring out my plans. So at the first hairpin turn, I sped up, using that as an opportunity to get you off my tail. I mean, the whole thing was risky, there was no way in knowing that I would win or not but I wanted to do my absolute best to have fun in our race. From there I used a technique that I learned probably two days before our race. I didn’t think that I was going to win so that’s why at the end of the race I was so confused.” I said and there was silence.

Ryosuke and Keisuke soaked in the new information.

“You faked that corner…?” Keisuke asked and I nodded, “Looking back at it now, I think it was probably one of the most reckless things I did because it could have ended badly, but if you were copying me then I didn’t want to let you keep it up.”

No one spoke a word until I heard Ryosuke chuckle, “I was right about you, you are unique. Never had I met such a formidable opponent in all my time street racing.” Ryosuke said and I stared at him weirdly before a smile came across my face.

We spent some time together talking, it was an easy conversation. I felt physically and emotionally drained and looking at my blood sugar I saw that it was rather low. I fell back into my pillows letting out a sigh. “I hate that the hospital can’t give me the sugar I need…” I said mostly to myself and then I heard snickering.

“The hospital isn’t giving you your sugar? That’s hysterical, can’t imagine their reaction to the amount you take in.” Keisuke laughed and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

“Hey! That’s just rude.” I said and it caused Keisuke to laugh even harder.

“(Name), you are the only person that I have ever meet to eat that much sugar. It’s bad for you.” He said and I shook my head.

“Now that’s where you’re wrong.” I said with a small smile as I covered myself with the comforter, “You’ll be surprised to know that it’s actually a medical condition.”

That seemed to stop him, “Yeah, I have a really bad case of Hypoglycemia. Which is a fancy term to say that I suffer from low blood sugar constantly. It’s a hereditary disease that was passed down to me, but I have a very severe case of it. Usually, with Hypoglycemia, it’s paired with diabetes, something that I don’t have and neither did my parents. It’s really rare for someone who doesn’t have diabetes to have it, but here I am. People who suffer from low blood sugar can usually just eat something and in a little bit will be fine. I’m not like that, at all. I’ve tried everything, I used to have a strict eating schedule that I had to follow, and every few hours I would eat something sweet to help, but it didn’t. About ten years ago my condition came seriously severe, I don’t remember much of it but I think I passed out. My blood sugar was dangerously low but it didn’t make sense because I had been following the schedule and everything. After running some tests I found out that not only is my body using the sugar I eat very quickly, just eating something sweet periodically doesn’t help very much because it runs out by the hour.”

“By the hour?” Ryosuke asked.

“Yeah, when I was a kid it took about 4 hours or so until I had to take another snack but now if I don’t have something with sugar every hour it’ll be problematic. That’s why when people see me I’m always eating something sweet and it’s a cause of concern at first but my sugar intake is for my health. But, I’ve been managing rather well for the past few years. But hospital regulations and all, that’s why my brother is bringing me something for me.”


	9. Avenging the Eight-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While (Name) is in the hospital, she gets a surprise visit by someone she didn't expect. 
> 
> Later that night, it appears that Ryosuke is going to battle against Sudo as an act of vengeance.

“I’m dying…” I whined as I laid down on the hospital bed sighing dramatically. Takuma laughed at my childish antics as he was sitting beside me.

“No, you’re not.”

“How do you know?” I retorted and he laughed even more making me pout.

“Well, for one, the doctors just told me how healthy you’ve been becoming and plus you’re complaining which is another plus. Also, people can’t die of boredom.”

I groaned causing my twin to shake his head, “Sorry, (Name), but rules are rules. And the doctors said that you’re not allowed to do anything too straining and I already took the pleasure of taking the homework and classwork so that we won’t find you doing it again.”

“B-But…” I tried and he shook his head.

“No, you shouldn’t be doing it, especially with that concussion of yours.”

“You can’t really blame me for that one though, it was sitting right there, and it was tempting me to do it.”

Takumi laughed, “It didn’t tempt you into doing anything, be glad it was me that found you. Dad would have had a heart attack and thrown it out the window.”

“Where is dad, anyways?” I asked looking up around the room. Both him and Takumi came together but our father wasn’t around.

“Talking to the doctor about medical stuff, I’m in here so that you don’t try anything again.”

I sighed and before I could continue complaining the door opened once more and our father came into the room. “Getting along, I hope.” He chuckled.

“Yup!” I chided as he came and sat on the other side of my bed.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” He asked looking at me seriously and I gave him a smile.

“I’m fine, really, I am. Just a tad bit bored.”

“Well, you won’t be able to do anything for another two more months or so. That’s a pretty severe concussion you managed to get, dear.” Dad explained and I frowned. My memories have at least returned to the day that I was driving. But it felt like something was missing, why does it feel like there’s someone that I’m forgetting about. I was already feeling a headache coming along with such thoughts and I let out a small groan.

“Hey, dad?” I asked.

He looked up at me and I swallowed down my hesitancy, “About the Eight-Six…”

The room grew quiet and I could feel the sweat forming, I knew that Dad and Takumi were keeping information about the car from me. When I asked any of my close friends they would very quickly avoid the topic and no matter what Takumi thinks, he’s a god awful liar.

“What happened to the Eight-Six?”

No one spoke and I looked at him expectantly.

Please, please just tell me. Please.

“I’ve been saving a lot of money now, dad. And I know that I can pay for the damages, this incident…it was all my fault…” I looked down at my hands that were still slightly bandaged, “I want to repair the car. I know that it’s not fully mine but...” I stopped when I saw the pained look on my dad’s face, “Dad?”

My heart started hammering in my chest, no, no, no…Please don’t tell me…

“The…The Eight-Six can be repaired, right?” My voice was shaky as I looked at my father with wide, scared eyes.

“No, the engine can’t be repaired.” He spoke softly as he stared at me and I froze, “The pin that connected the crankshaft and the con-rod snapped, and the loose con-rod punched a huge hole in the block from the inside. That engine is finished.”

Tears started welling up in my eyes and I started crying. All of this is my fault, if I hadn’t…if I hadn’t been so irrational if I had put my foot down with Sudo’s demands none of this would have happened.

The Eight-Six wouldn’t have been destroyed…the car…mom’s car…I-

Before I could continue with my thoughts the bed dipped and dad’s arms wrapped around me firmly, “That’s why…we’ll be putting in another one.”

My head snapped up and I looked at him shocked. “But…you…spent so many years tuning it…that engine is…” I started crying even more.

“(Name)…you think…you’re responsible for this, don’t you?” I nodded my head slowly as I clung on to him, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…I-“

“You’re wrong.” He hugged me as tight as he could without injuring me further and Takumi joined in our family group hug, “You just happened to be the one driving it. It’s not your fault.” Even though dad and Takumi were giving me such reassuring words, the guilt was too much and I could only cry harder.

* * *

~Next Day~

I sat at my bed staring out the window as I watched a bird fly, I couldn’t sleep last night. Even after all the tears and after my family left I was alone with my thoughts. Even though Takumi and dad tried their best to cheer me up I couldn’t help but feel that all of this was my fault.

The Eight-Six that my mother, my precious mother gave to my father as a gift and its engine that my father, mother, and I tuned for so many years, it’s all gone. I feel like I lost a great part of myself.

The nurses allowed me to play with all the dolls and stuffed animals that everyone gave me and I was allowed to draw on a little sketch pad as long as I had adult supervision and all. I already took my pain medication but the pain that I’m dealing with would never be healed with that.

My eyes felt heavy with the killer headache that I’d been suffering all night. The lack of rest was definitely affecting my concussion and before I even realized what happened, the stuffed toy I was holding fell the ground and I slipped into a quiet sleep.

* * *

~Time Skip~

I don’t know how long it’s been since I fell asleep but I was ‘awoken’ when the door was opened and in came a set of footsteps. I tried to open my eyes but to my dismay, I was too tired to even do that simple action. It was quiet for a minute or two and I thought that it was one of the nurses that just wanted to check-up on me but suddenly I felt something soft being set beside me, it’s fur brushed against the skin that was showing underneath the bandages and I realized that it was the toy that fell just before I fell asleep.

“I’m going to say this once more, even if you aren’t conscious to hear it.” The voice said.

(Was that…Keisuke Takahashi?)

“That race doesn’t count.” He said firmly. “I don’t…I _won’t_ accept it. It was too strange to be considered a race. I don’t know what others think of it, but I don’t agree that you, (Name) Fujiwara was defeated. And quite frankly, I don’t care what the others think about it either.” He paused and I thought he was going to leave.

“One more thing. We will avenge your Eight-Six tonight. We will be happy to break the conceited Emperor’s nose for you. Later.” He said so suddenly and I heard him turn to leave.

(Come on, come on…say something!) I yelled to my body but it was relentless to leave me in this dead-like state.

“…Thank you…” I whispered so softly that I wondered if he even heard it but I think he did, at least I hope he did. 

It was silent before the male started chuckling and there were footsteps coming closer to the bed and I felt the softest of touches on my head as he gingerly ruffled it.

“You’re such an oddball.” He said with a weird tone. “Rest up and get better. I want a real match once you’re all healed up.”

And he left like nothing ever happened.

(I hope you guys win…) Was my final thought before I drifted off.

* * *

The crowd that had been talking amongst themselves quieted and tense, especially with the fact that the Eight-Six had crashed while in the middle of a race with the Evo III, leading the infamous driver to be hospitalized. Shingo looked intently at the Evo III that had caused the Eight-Six that beat him to crash.

“So, Shingo, you came to see the battle too?” A new voice said from beside him and looking he saw that it was Nakazato.

“Hey, Takeshi.” Shingo greeted as the other man stood beside him. “I figured I would root for the Red Suns tonight.”

“Ryosuke Takahashi won’t lose. We can’t have the Lan-Evo squad looking down on Gunma. Especially after the events with the Eight-Six.”

“Yeah, I definitely don’t want them to think that we’ll just back down after beating the Eight-Six.” Shingo stopped before noticing something. “Hey! We’re too close again. Let’s keep our distance.” Both men took a step away from each other before coming into an awkward silence.

Meanwhile, the Lan-Evo squad came catching the attention of the crowd and Keisuke. “Here comes the Lan-Evo squad!” One of the spectators exclaimed.

“Good luck, Red Suns!”

Sudo stood in front of Ryosuke staring down at each other. Sudo in a tense posture while Ryosuke stood calmly with both hands in his pockets.

“Do you have anything to say, Ryosuke?” Sudo asked.

“Not really.” Ryosuke said easily. “Tonight’s battle only involves you and me.” His eyes piercing into Sudo but he knew that even for a little bit that this was for (Name). He wasn’t going to lose to Sudo not when (Name) was in the hospital after having been blackmailed into the race.

“That’s more like it.” Sudo smirked. “Let’s start a real race, shall we?”

Soon both Sudo’s Evo III and Ryosuke’s FC where ready beside one another for their race.

“What’s the strategy, Kyoichi?” Seiji asked.

“Simulation X.” Sudo said confidently.

“’X’? Do we have an ‘X’?” Seiji asked.

“Ryosuke is an exception. It’s a special strategy for this battle. I’ll win with Simulation.”

Keisuke stood between the two cars, “I’m starting the countdown!” He raised his hand, “Five…Four…Three…Two…One…Go!”

The two cars shot forward, this was an intense Keisuke who turned to watch them. (As long as my brother runs his normal race, he won’t lose to that Lan-Evo.)

The crowd went crazy as the first corner came neither car backing down and Ryosuke managing to get the inside getting the lead.

“What sharp cornering by Ryosuke Takahashi!” One of the spectators said as the two cars passed them and they watched them race further.

“How odd! Ryosuke usually lets his opponent take the lead. What will happen next?”

As Sudo raced drove behind Ryosuke he smirked. (I can win. I can win this race! By staying behind, I can see what Ryosuke is trying to do. I’ve got him. All the uncertainties in my head are gone now.) His eye glittering in happiness that he’ll finally, finally beat Ryosuke Takahashi.

(I haven’t forgotten it, Ryosuke. What you told me a year ago…after I lost to you.)

* * *

(Flashback)

“I still don’t accept street racers. They’re all mediocre racers! The motorsport technique developed to achieve maximum speed can’t be inferior to primitive street technique!” Ryosuke turned around as Sudo continued, “That’s what I believe.”

Ryosuke walked towards the water away from Sudo, “You can believe what you want, but the mountain pass requires its own technique. You won’t succeed with just the technique you learned at Gymkhana and other circuits.”

“That can’t possibly be right!”

“Kyoichi! I don’t intend to continue this fruitless conversation with you. It won’t lead to an answer. If you believe your theory is right, then defeat me. If you can’t, then just a theory.”

* * *

Sudo gritted his teeth at the memory. (I’ll defeat you, and make you taste this same anguish. I haven’t forgotten it, Ryosuke. I know you know it, too. All of our racing theories and personal beliefs are riding on this race tonight.)

Sudo watched as the FC drifted for the upcoming corner. (Ryosuke…You said the mountain pass requires its own technique. The boldness to take the shortest line…heel and toe…and the all-wheel drift with zero countersteering. You sure are fast. But what’s so special about your technique? You’re merely using circuit racing technique!)

In his anger, he pressed down on the gas. (If you seek speed, you’ll end up having to rely on motorsport technique! My theory is right!)

As the two cars passed the corner one of the men brought the radio up to his ear and spoke, “Ryosuke’s FC is moving smoothly. The Evo III is right with him.”

Where Shingo and Nakazato were they could hear the two cars coming closer, “Here they come! Who’s ahead? The FC of the Evo III?”

Suddenly the two cars came around the bend, “It’s the FC!” Nakazato said.

(I’ll show you how much I’ve grown since last year, Ryosuke!) Sudo smirked as he quickly drove up beside the FC. Ryosuke glanced at it before turning back to the road as they drove beside one another.

(This is where my 4WD and the misfiring system excel!) Sudo pressed on the gas as the corner was coming and managed to pass Ryosuke.

Ryosuke let out a little sound of annoyance while the spectators went wild.

“What?! The Evo III passed Ryosuke Takahashi’s FC?!” Nakazato gasped.


	10. Ryosuke Vs. Sudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryosuke races against the leader of team Emperor, Sudo as a way of avenging (Name) and the Eight-Six. Just who will win? Whose determination is greater than the other?

“It was so easy I’m at a loss.” Nakazato said as he was still in shock with the Evo III passing Ryosuke.

“That Lan-Evo is monstrous. It’s extra boost and traction. No FR can imitate that, no matter how powerful it is.” Shingo said.

“You’re so right. There’s no denying the mechanical superiority of a 4WD car. This just became a tough race for Ryosuke. Will he have an opportunity to regain the lead?” Nakazato asked.

“I doubt it.” Shingo sighed.

Nakazato’s fist trembled in anger.

(Ryosuke! You carry the pride and hope of all Gunma’s racers. Especially for (Name) who’s in the hospital right now recovering. Don’t you dare lose!)

(My complex about passes has vanished. I just don’t buy the idea of ‘charisma’. Analyzing this superstitious illusion in the cold light day, I’ve realized that it’s actually nothing but experience and refined technique. Now that I know that, I’m not afraid of Ryosuke. Why? Because I’m superior to him in that category.) Sudo thought angrily. 

The race continued and Ryosuke watched the Evo III from his spot. (It’s a finely tuned car, Kyoichi. It has surprisingly fine cornering abilities, and it can accelerate at any rpm. It turns easily and exits corners swiftly. Its acceleration is unbeatable.) He shifted gears as he watched the Evo III turned.

(What a scary car! It’s overwhelming to observe it up close. But it’s not like I just realized this. I found it out the day Fujiwara raced against him.)

At the next corner, the spectators watched and heard Ryosuke bump into the rail. “Wow! Ryosuke bumped the guardrail!”

“He had to do that to keep up with that Evo III.” Another responded as he pressed down at the stopwatch. “Look at this time.”

Everyone turned to see the time, “Amazing! If the Evo III keeps this up, he’ll surpass the course record.

“Ryosuke isn’t slow. That Evo III is going really fast.” Fumihiro said.

Ryosuke drove his FC thinking. (The misfiring system and the 4WD are a killer combo. Full acceleration in low gears won’t cut it. But I may get a chance at a high-speed corner.) That’s when he noticed the Evo III cornering being really rough on the right corner.

His lips tipped upwards. (I knew it!)

(He isn’t attacking from another angle. Why not? His passiveness is eerie. Has he given up? No, I know very well that he isn’t like that. He will attack.) As they exited another corner Sudo was sweating. (I know I’m in the superior position, but I feel like he’s hunting me down. Have I not yet overcome my complex about Ryosuke? A victory over him will erase that. I’m ready for you, Ryosuke. All my tires still have full traction.)

Ryosuke watched at the car ahead of him sped up. (What a thrilling race this is! I only have one chance. I need to attack precisely…into the flickering loophole.)

* * *

Iketani and Kenji stood beside one another at the last corner of the course when the radio spoke up.

“Ryosuke is right on him. But the Evo III is going fast. He isn’t slowing his pace at all.”

“It doesn’t look good for Ryosuke Takahashi.” Iketani said turning back to the road. “The finish line is right after this corner.”

“His defeat has become more certain now.” Kenji said before they both perked up at the sounds of the engines. The two cars came out of the corner very fast.

“The Evo III is still ahead!” Kenji exclaimed.

(This right turn is my chance!) He watched as the car turned. (Kyoichi, your weakness lies in your unconquered fear of turning right. Frankly…)

Ryosuke turned his wheel to go to the outside beside the Evo III. (…You stink at turning right!)

(What?!) Sudo clenched his teeth seething as he watched Ryosuke drift beside him.

“The FC took the outside!” Kenji gasped.

“Amazing! The Evo III is completely blocked by the FC!”

Sudo was struggling, he couldn’t use the traction correctly. (Dammit! I can’t utilize the 4WD’s traction or misfiring system in this situation!)

Both Iketani and Kenji were in awe, “Incredible! The FC is cornering while blocking the Evo III!”

“Go, Ryosuke Takahashi!” Iketani cheered. “Go! Go! Go!”

The two cars came out of the corner with Ryosuke’s FC ahead of the Evo III, with Ryosuke in the inside he pressed on the gas passing the Evo III.

Go, Ryosuke!” Iketani cheered

“He’s going!” Kenji yelled and that’s when Ryosuke passed him and gained the lead.

“He’s ahead!”

“They switched!”

Kenta glanced down at the stopwatch when he heard the tires squealing and then saw that Ryosuke was in the lead, “That’s it, Ryosuke! Keep it up! Keep going!”

Kenta grinned happily as Ryosuke passed the finish line first, “He did it!” And then looked at the stopwatch, “A course record! A super win! Eat our dust! The Red Suns save Gunma!”

* * *

The Red Suns and Gunma cheer with the defeat of team Emperor’s defeat. Kenta was raving at Ryosuke when Kyoichi walked up.

“I want to ask you something, Ryosuke. What’s the difference between us? Why can’t I beat you? I just don’t get it. Please tell me.”

“In my opinion, your technique is almost as good as mine.” Ryosuke said truthfully.

“No need for consolation. Just tell me why!” Kyoichi yelled.

“I’m saying that it’s not because of your technique. Your weakness is your right turn. Not all right turns…but at certain right turns, your weakness surfaces.”

“Right turns?” Kyoichi repeated.

“To the right of the centerline is a ‘dead zone’ occupied by opposing traffic. You can’t attack a right-hand corner without worrying about a head-on collision. No one can give it 100%. But with experience and effort, you can come close to 100%. Do you understand, Kyoichi? That’s the difference. In motorsports, you don’t have to worry about opposing traffic. The Gymkhana circuit doesn’t have two-way traffic. And your home course, Nikko Irohazaka, is one-way, so there’s no opposing traffic.”

Kyoichi gasped and Ryosuke continued, “In your counterattack, you always stay outside at right-hand corners. I read that as meaning you’re afraid of the inside. In the race against the Eight-Six, you showed me too much, which is why you lost.”

He went to go inside his car when he paused, “And I don’t consider your race with the Eight-Six to be a win. When she recovers and races you again, she will win. I can promise you that.”

Without another word, Ryosuke left leaving Kyoichi behind. (You beat me, Ryosuke. My belief that I had caught up with you was an illusion. You have street ‘charisma’. And so does that Eight-Six driver.)

* * *

It seemed that Ryosuke managed to win last night from what the guys are so frantically telling me about. They were literally jumping all over each other as they were telling me. I sat back against the bed.

(Thank you.) I smiled softly. (Thank you.)


	11. A Full Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month a half have passed since (Name) crashed her Eight-Six and landed in the hospital. Today was the day that she was able to finally leave and go back home. As she mulls over the thoughts about school and her grades she's met with an unexpected surprise.

~A month and a half later~

I exited the hospital with a skip in my steps as I held the paper tightly to my chest. The smile that was on my face wasn’t going to leave, not any time soon. This was it. This was the moment that I’ve been so desperately waiting for.

I was free. All my injuries healed and other than a scar on my forehead where my head collided with the steering wheel and glass of course. And my leg has finally healed completely just a couple of days ago. The physical therapy that I had undergone was horrifying and I never want to experience something of such degree ever again but I was all better.

All my memories have been regained even the one of Natsuki which my brother had to tell me about. I saw my brother and dad waiting at the entrance of the hospital and ran at them and engulfed them in a hug.

“I’m healed!”

Takumi started laughing and dad patted my head affectionately. He held my favorite (Flavor) sundae in his free hand and I immediately took it and enjoyed the sweet treat even though it was becoming colder now with the winter season coming.

The walk back home was just normal stuff, I won’t be allowed to go to school for the coming weeks but the homework and all have been getting done with the time I’ve spent on it with and without supervision, although I shouldn’t really mention that.

My grades dropped expeditiously since the accident and a call from my principal said that as long as my grades were a D or higher during the midterms then I would be eligible to graduate still. He was very considerate of my situation, especially after such a horrible accident. I was a little nervous because my head hasn’t been working that well since the accident. Numbers, formulas, and words have been really hard to do, and I hoped that it wouldn’t be a problem in the future. 

I mean what about…

Before I could think even more about it, we were already home, standing outside with both my brother and father looking at me.

“Huh?” I said confused.

“(Name), look to the right.” Takumi said and I did so only to drop the empty sundae in my hand looking at the car that was parked.

Not just any car, but the Eight-Six. I was frozen in my spot as I looked at the same old car that I drove so long ago. It looked brand new, but I knew it wasn’t. It was still the car that my family drove even if there was another engine under the hood.

My eyes started burning from the unshed tears that threatened to fall, “Y-You fixed it?” I asked shakily.

“Of course I did, I even put in a new engine. You can use it for deliveries again. After all, the doctor said that you can drive again.”

I stepped forward as I peered inside the car to see different seats and everything. What did he do to it?

“I have something to tell you, (Name).”

“How could you fix it without me?!” I cried.

“That’s what you want to ask?” Takumi asked incredulously and our father just laughed.

“Well, not just me. I had to use your hard-earned money to fix this car…so it’s half yours from now on.” 

“What? But I was the one who…” I started but he shook his head.

“A mistake didn’t cause it, so it wasn’t your fault. Especially since I know how much you take care of it. “I used up the savings not only from your part-time job but also from your morning deliveries. You’re entitled to feel attached to it. This car…” He patted the hood slightly.

“Was a gift from your mother. And ever since then I knew when you were born that you would be the one to have it. Your mother and I both agreed that we’d one day give it to you and your brother doesn’t want it either.” Dad explained and I turned to Takumi.

He gave me a smile and hugged me, “I know how much this means to you, sis. And I would never be able to forgive myself if I ever took it away from you.”

“And so.” Dad threw me the keys, “An early birthday present for you. I want you to finish doing the deliveries.”

I looked down at the keys in my hands and made my way to the door and opened it before getting in. The entire thing felt weird with how low the seat was compared to the last time.

What did dad do to it? This wasn’t just some new engine put in it, was it?

Dad handed me a cup of water like always, “Your eye level is lower because of the bucket seat. After a while, you won’t notice it.” He explained and I set the cup down like normal and grabbed the steering wheel.

(It’s heavier.) And I pressed down on the clutch. (And so is the clutch.) “Dad, what-“ He cut me off with a grin.

“Figure out the last piece of the puzzle and you’ll awaken its full potential.” He said cryptically and I sighed. Another one of his riddles before I smiled.

“Will do, dad.” I smiled as I started the car up and after just a moment of hesitation pressed on the clutch and moved forward slowly before going out in the streets once more.

Dad and Takumi watched as (Name) drive away. “When you put the clutch in…” Dad started. “That’s when you first notice the weird feeling.”

“Do you think she’ll figure it out?” Takumi asked and dad scoffed.

“If she’s anything like her mother then she’ll figure it out in no time.”

Takumi snickered slightly and dad looked at him, “Tell you what, if she figures it out in the next two weeks, I’ll pay for the majority of her Christmas dinner. She always pays for the cake herself and since I’ve spent nearly all her funds and she won’t be working for the next two weeks she won’t be able to pay for it. But if it takes her longer than 2 weeks, you’ll pay for that cake.”

“You’re on!” Takumi smiled and the two men shook hands on the deal.

* * *

I didn’t come home right away after I finished making deliveries, and it was to be expected to be honest. It was the early morning hours and there was a fog in the air but I knew this road like the back of my hand. But, the car itself felt like a completely different ride, there’s something off. What is it?

As the corner came, I tried to press on the clutch to get into my normal drift but the car started sliding leaving the inside open.

(It’s so hard to control!) I thought in my head as I racked my brain trying to figure out if it was something I was doing wrong.

In the middle, I stopped and looked under the hood, “What the…” I was amazed to see such a powerful engine in the Eight-Six.

* * *

~Later~

I went to the gas station with Takumi and while I wouldn’t be able to work, it’d be nice to talk to the guys again. Especially now that I’m out of the hospital.

“What?! Your Eight-Six is fixed already?” Iketani exclaimed and I held my head.

“Not so loud!” I chastised.

“Are you serious though? Have you taken it on a test drive?” Kenji asked excitedly. “How?”

“How was it?” The two of them demanded and I tried to give them a clear response.

“What’s the new engine like?” They completely forgot about their last question.

“Is it fast?”

Geez, it’s like two children at the gift shop at the zoo or something.

“I…hm…” I really tried to think, “I mean, it works and all.” I started and they practically deflated.

“We know that! But what about the new engine?!”

“…I don’t know how to say this…when I went to ride it…it felt like it lacked power.” I explained.

The boss who was overhearing the conversation from his seat dropped the cigarette out of his mouth at the girl’s words.

(What?)

“I don’t understand, the engine is high-class, it’s premium but…I guess I'll have to practice a lot more with it." I said mostly to myself. 

* * *

~A few days later~

Today I awoke for morning deliveries once again and after I finished making my last one I was going downhill Akina trying to control the Eight-Six.

(It’s been days and I’ve still don’t know what’s wrong? Is it just me or…?) I drifted into the corner leaving so much room in the inside once again before braking for the next one. The car wobbled as it tried to sustain itself. (I can’t control it.)

~Meanwhile~

Ryosuke sat on his desk looking at his computer when his brother came in to tell him the news, “Akina’s Eight-Six is back in action?”

“Kenta thinks he saw it drive by.” Keisuke said. “He says the ‘Fujiwara Tofu Shop’ sign on it as well. I wonder if she put in a new engine.”

Ryosuke wasn’t looking at his brother, “We should find out.”

Keisuke nodded, “Yeah.”

And so they headed up to Akina that the early hours that they know that the girl would be here at. The had just rose and the fog was slowly disappearing now. They stared out at the road when the roar of an engine was heard, “There!” Keisuke said.

Ryosuke’s eyes narrowed slightly. (That engine sound…)

Suddenly a pair of headlights came around the bend. Keisuke and Ryosuke froze seeing the Eight-Six looking as good as new, its engine was loud and its tires squealing when it drifted for the corner. It passed them quickly and they watched it as it went farther down the mountain.

“Big brother, wasn’t that…?” Keisuke started. 

“Yeah. She isn’t used to it yet…but that car’s been revived as a scary monster.” Ryosuke said.

* * *

I parked the car and this time I immediately headed for my dad who was washing a tray.

“Hello, (Name), it took you a long time, Takumi already left for his classes. Anything happened?”

“You set the car to have less power, didn’t you?” I asked wanting to know if I was right or not. Because if I wasn’t, I’m not sure what I’m going to do.

“I was driving the pass a few times when I noticed that no matter what I did, my techniques or your techniques or whatever I could come up with, I wasn’t getting enough power to stabilize the car. That means that you had to have tuned it in that way.”

Dad had his back to me and he hid his grin. (Oh, so she caught on faster than I expected, I like her attitude about the trial and error but I know that if I don’t help her now, she’s going to tune the car and then kill me for doing that for her. Her mother was the same way.) He chuckled and shut off the water, “Come with me.”

He led me to the Eight-Six, “Open the hood and look at it.” Was all he said before he went to the driver’s seat and revved up the engine. I looked down at it before something clicked in my head. I immediately ran over to where dad was sitting, “The tachometer!!”

Dad chuckled, “Ah, so you finally get it don’t you. Yeah, the tachometer I had installed isn’t enough to sustain the engine itself.”

“It needs to be at least 11,000 RPMs, right?” I asked and dad nodded.

“Yeah.”

I looked down at the Eight-Six, “But I can’t…I can’t afford one right now.” I sighed.

I won’t be starting school until next week and I’m allowed half days for the next two weeks and the boss won’t let me work until I get the okay from both the doctor and dad. The doctor said that I shouldn’t strain myself especially if it meant working both at school and at work.

Dad got out of the Eight-Six and patted my head, “I’ve already ordered one. I’ve just been waiting for you to notice. It’s the last piece of the puzzle and I want you to put it in.”

“Yes!” I gasped quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys, there are only two more chapters before this book is finished and I'm about to cry. I hate the fact that this book is going to end up being so short so if you guys have any suggestions on bonus chapters of what's happened already please let me know!! I still can't believe the support I've gotten over this book because it's such an underrated anime but I'm so happy that all of you enjoy it!!!
> 
> You all stay classy, darlings~! 


	12. The Other Eight-Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) is struggling to get back into the normalcy of her day-to-day life after her car accident. With the added stress of seeing Natsuki again and now having to battle against Itsuki's new girlfriend's brother, she wonders if she can ever catch a break.

~Next week~

My first week back to school was like a thousand basketballs hitting me at once, schoolwork was crazy. My classmates went insane when I came the first day, Itsuki got into some trouble with a girl he’s been crushing on and her brother was not happy with him and wanted to race.

I mean, you get into a car accident once and it’s the flipping end of the world apparently.

And so, I was racing the Kazumi’s brother who owns an Eight-Six tonight and I only just installed just the new tachometer last night.

Can’t I have a break?

Thank god my doctor and dad were telling me not to work because if I had added that to the mix I would have just dug a hole and buried myself in it because Jesus Christ, why is this all happening at once?!

I let a long sigh as I walked down the corridor with my bag and all, I’ve already sent Takumi a message saying I’m heading home. I want to take a nap before the showdown tonight, that I’m not even sure where it’s going to be. I stopped mid-step when I saw someone, a very familiar someone standing by the window.

I looked up to see Natsuki, wearing her school uniform as she stared at me with wide eyes. She inhaled shakily as if to calm her nerves, “Hi, (Name)…”

She went to take a step closer but I took a step back, looking away from her. This was the girl that I’ve known for so many years, who I helped get together with my twin only for it to fall apart because she partook in compensated dating.

I swallowed before looking back at her, “I’m busy. Just leave me and Takumi alone.” I said and hurried past her.

“Wait, (Name)!” But the other girl was long gone by now. ((Name)…) Her eyes were watery with unshed tears. (I’m sorry…I’m so sorry).

After running away from who once was my best friend I made it home and greeted my father. “Hi, dad.”

“Hey, sweetie. How was the first week back?” He asked looking up from his newspaper, he must have been on a break.

“Tiring. Everything’s going so quickly that I’m having some trouble. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get used to it sometime soon.” I sighed as I sat down my bag.

“Don’t stress yourself out. I want you to know that I’m proud of you, getting healed up and going back to school so soon. You know that you could have waited another month, but here you are putting everything you have, your mother would be so proud.”

A smile came to my face and I felt my unease slip away with those comforting words, “Hey dad…”

“Hm?” He hummed.

“About college…” I inhaled nervous about everything, “Do I have to go?”

There was a silence. It had been on my mind for months even before the accident if I wanted to go to college. All my classmates and teachers thought that I would because I was the smartest of the class but now more than ever did I realize where my passion was.

I suffered heavy damage with the car accident only two months ago and yet all I’ve been thinking about was the Eight-Six, how I wanted to fix it, how I wanted to drive it. After my car accident, I realized how much I loved cars and how much I wanted to do something that involved it.

I think I want to be a mechanic or something.

My thoughts were pushed away from me when I felt my dad’s arms wrap around me, “No matter what you do after school ends. You’re always going to have me and your brother. There will always be a spot here for you.”

I blinked, the tension that was built up in my body was washed away. I never knew how much of a weight I had on my shoulders with those thoughts, but hearing it from my father, I think I know what I wanted to do.

“Thanks, dad.” I smiled as I hugged him back.

“Just take it easy, no one is rushing you. The shop is always going to be your home and Yuichi will probably always want you around fixing cars with Iketani or something. Plus, you have a race tonight don’t you?” He asked and I nodded my head.

“Make sure to rev up to 11,000 RPMs. Don’t lose.” He said and I felt the grin come back tenfold.

“Alright, dad.”

* * *

~Later~  
I got into the car alongside Itsuki who was adamant about coming along feeling like the whole thing was his fault. When I came to the meeting spot. I spotted another parked Eight-Six, so that would be the guy who I was driving. As soon as I parked Itsuki got out the car and another man and woman came out of the other Eight-Six.

“What?! Kazumi!” Itsuki exclaimed.

“Itsuki?” The girl asked as they stared at each other and Itsuki went up to her, “Why are you here?” He asked.

“Lots of things happened since last night.” She said and I got out of the car to see a man with black hair and a red shirt walking up to me.

“So you’re the infamous Akina Eight-Six Legend who was able to win against any car that I’ve heard about.” He said.

I wasn’t really sure how to respond to that, “Well, my name’s (Name) Fujiwara. A pleasure to finally meet you.”

“I’m Wataru Akiyama, likewise.” He said. “I hope you don’t mind but I chose this location because I never got to meet you to ask you about it.” He said and I nodded. He then turned to his sister, “Kazumi, you guys wait here.”

“But why?” Kazumi asked.

“You can catch a bus or a train from here in the morning if anything should happen to our cars. At least you won’t be stuck here.”

“What?! (Name)!” Both looked at me worriedly. I gave them a smile, I knew exactly which pass he was talking about, Shomaru Pass.

“Are you guys going to Shomaru Pass?” The girl asked before growing in concern, “You shouldn’t race there! Pick another place!”

“Be quiet, Kazumi.” Akiyama said. “Stay out of this.” He turned back to me. “Just so you know…the pass we’re about to race on is very narrow and tricky. I’ll take the lead first. Since this is your first time, we should take some precautions. We’ll alternate positions and keep going until one pulls away or passes the other. It’s a sudden death race.”

(Déjà vu, like with Mako and Yuki and their cat and mouse race.)

“If we’re equally skilled, another element will be the factor.

“Another element?” Itsuki asked.

“Luck, stamina, compatibility with the car…that sort of thing.” He turned to me looking serious, “Let’s go. When we get there, I’ll turn on my hazard lights and we’ll start.”

I just nodded my head. Both of us got inside our cars and I waved at Itsuki before following behind Wataru. The two people left behind watched as the racers left.

((Name), please be safe!) Itsuki hoped and looked at the girl beside him, “Is Shomaru Pass really that dangerous?” He asked, unsure what to say really. This whole situation was weird.

“It’s an old road.” Kazumi said, turning to look at him. It’s not that long, but you go uphill first, then downhill from the middle.” She explained as she gestured with her hands.

“It’s half uphill, then.” Itsuki said.

“That’s not all. It’s narrow and has poor visibility, which has resulted in many accidents. The guardrails are all rusted. The road’s uneven and slippery. Wataru has had two accidents there. He said it was a tough pass to race.”

“What?! This is (Name)'s first time, not only on the road but also after her accident! It’s too risky!”

* * *

~Meanwhile~

I was following behind Akiyama and we turned to a narrow road where he immediately turned on his hazard lights.

(His hazard lights! Here we go…) I was sweating slightly, this was the first time in the car after the accident so I felt slightly jittery and all.

(Ready? Don’t crash your precious car yet.) Akiyama thought as he pressed on the gas, his turbo propelling him forward.

I was behind. (It’s an uphill.) I pressed down on the clutch up to 10,000 RPMs and I was right behind him once again. My eyes widened how I was able to catch up to him so easily when even though we were going uphill. The power was completely different from when I first rode it.

Akiyama was looking at his rearview mirror, “That’s a great engine. You can even stay with me on this hill. No need to take it easy, then!” He said to himself as he grew serious.

I watched as he started going faster. “He’s probably going as best as he can…” I mumbled to myself and looked down at the tachometer. “I haven’t gone up to 11 yet. Because it’s an Eight-Six, it’ll start getting tired in the middle of the race if we go on for a long time.”

(I drive an Eight-Six because defeating an opponent with this disadvantageous old car is so satisfying. But this time, it’s different.) He went around the corner and the other Eight-Six followed him easily. (I absolutely can’t lose to another Eight-Six! I’ve never felt this much pressure in a race before! I can see that aura that radiates from your Trueno!)

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Keisuke, Ryosuke, and Kenta parked their cars and were by the stairway, “Is this a good spot, Keisuke?” Kenta asked as he sat beside Keisuke.

“The course is so narrow that there’s no other place to watch from.” Keisuke said and suddenly the sounds of engines were heard and Keisuke immediately stood up. “There!” From the bend, two Eight-Sixes came.

“Here we go!” Akiyama exclaimed as his turbo boomed. “That sudden boost of power is to die for!” He said.

Ryosuke’s hair flew from the wind that blew after the two cars passed, he watched them both with calculating eyes.

“The obsolete ‘boom’ turbo.” Keisuke muttered as he watched where the racers once were.

“Hey, Keisuke? Aren’t Fujiwara’s Trueno and Akiyama’s Levin basically the same car except for their front and tail lamp designs?” Kenta asked.

“Yeah.”

“Why do they run differently, then?” Kenta asked.

“Well, that’s because…” Keisuke trailed off, “My brother would have to explain it to you. I understand it in my head, but I’m not good at explaining.”

“Like Kenta said, the Trueno and the Levin are like twins.” Ryosuke said, “But since their engines take different tuning methods, they’ve become two completely different cars. The method without the turbocharger is called mechanical tuning. Fujiwara’s Trueno is that. Her foot on the gas pedal controls the rpm directly. Its instant response is its strength. Even after entering a corner at nearly top speed, she can make adjustments to her attack. Unlike with a turbo, she can attack corners aggressively. Cars like hers excel at entering corners. In contrast, Akiyama’s Levin is a turbo. It may be a step slower at corners, but its acceleration on straightaways covers that. Cars with turbo excel at coming out of corners.” Ryosuke explained.

“How about the Levin’s fishtailing, then?” Kenta asked.

“The ‘boom’ turbo tends to lag, so once the boost pressure goes down, it takes time to get it back up. That’s why he keeps his foot on the gas when exiting corners and controls it using counter-steer only. He probably mastered that fishtailing technique to deal with the peculiarities of his car.”

“Got it, Kenta?” Keisuke asked the younger one. “Pass racing is very complex.”

“Yes, I get it now.”


	13. The Eight-Six Endurance Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final race of the season where (Name) faces off against Wataru Akiyama and his prized Eight-Six. Who will win?

I was getting a hang of things, not feeling overly nervous anymore. Still, this was an intense battle, the road was uneven and horrible in some areas and my side mirror was always grazing the foliage growing at the base of the mountainside. I shifted gears as we made it to the straightaway when suddenly Akuyama changed lanes and I saw that there was a barrier, a landslide in the middle of the lane.

I gasped and immediately changed lanes as fast as I could to avoid the obstruction. But when I did I was driving on some dirt causing my car to bounce and the rear nearly slammed into the guardrail. “What’s up with that?!” I gritted my teeth slightly, I knew that if I hit the rail I would be sent flying, it’s old and rusted and one hit would break it easily.

I pressed on the gas catching up to Akiyama.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

Takumi, Iketani, and Kenji waited at the base of the pass, both Takumi and Iketani in their work uniforms still.

“Are you sure this is the place?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Kenji said. Before the three of them looked up at the sounds of the engines, “What’s that?” From the distance, they could see two car’s headlight coming around the corner.

“Sis!” Takumi said he was worried about his twin after having such an accident just two months prior.

Akiyama turned on his hazard lights again and the two of us did a 180 to go back up the mountain for another round. I sat in my seat and inhaled before shifting gears and started again, this time with Akiyama in the back.

“Wow! That’s a ‘boom’ turbo.” Kenji said as the three males watched as the race continued. “That car almost looks out of control. He’s barely staying on this narrow road.”

“But when he’s on, he’s super fast.” Takumi said.

“He’s a different kind of opponent who brakes all the conventional rules.” The three of them looked worriedly at each other before looking back at the road.

Akiyama followed behind the girl. (This is the second round. From behind, I’ll be observing your undefeated Gunma-grown talent.) He watched carefully at every corner she attacked.

I gritted my teeth when we passed the spot with the mud on the road, “This corner is hard to get through!”

I felt the car dip when I hit a hole in the ground. (The bad condition of this road is making my car shake!)

As I went to drift in the corner I looked at the edge of the road. (The inner edge of the road is unusable! If the tries catch it, they’ll slip. I can’t use the outer edge coming out of corners, either. There’s less usable area on this road than there appears to be.) I looked down at the tachometer, all throughout the race I had been putting it at 10,000 but…I pressed down on the gas and went to an 11,000 it was so much easier to drift through the corner.

Now the question is: Should I do it in this round where Akiyama will be watching me or will I wait?

* * *

~Meanwhile~

The Red Suns Trio waited for the racers to come back, “Right now, all the elements are against Fujiwara. It’s a tricky course where she has no experience, and the Levin’s irregular pace brakes her rhythm. But more than anything, she has been feeling uneasy with his new and unfamiliar Eight-Six. That’s her biggest handicap.” Ryosuke said.

Keisuke, Ryosuke, and Kenta then, heard the sounds of the engines roar, “The second round.”

Suddenly, (Name)'s Eight-Six came barreling out of the corner and passed them.

“She’s getting used to it.” Ryosuke said and the two other males looked at him.

“What?”

“It’s time for the new Eight-Six to wake up.”

* * *

“It’s hard to imagine that just yesterday I was struggling with it.” It felt so easy to control and every corner that came, the car would just breeze by it like before. I inhaled and let out my breath calmly, I was starting to get through the motions again. There was a slight hesitancy on my part driving again after the accident I suffered through but…

I blinked and a smile came across my lips, I’m feeling so much like myself once more. The joy of racing hit me like a brick wall and I knew that this was the right choice.

Akiyama blinked in shock as he watched the car ahead of him. (I was planning to just observe her in this round, but that won’t work. She’s adapting to this tricky course at an amazing rate. No other first-timer could race this fast here! I’m impressed! Racers like you do exist!) he smirked.

(But, I can’t lose on my home turf! This will be a tough race!)

I looked down at the tachometer as I pressed the gas pedal and went up to 11,000 and going slightly over it. My body automatically moved, my hand shifted gears, and the car bolted forward easily.

Akiyama gritted his teeth pressing his gas pedal causing the turbo to boom to catch up to the other car. (Good pass racers are the coolest. You’re not bad.) He watched as (Name) drifted for the corner. (Your sharp technique could convince anyone. I can go for broke with my Levin! I wanted excitement like this. I’m the luckiest man alive!)

Soon the came to the beginning of the course and the two of us rotated our cars. We stopped beside one another and I saw Akiyama hold up three fingers and I nodded my head. Not a moment later he went and I followed after him.

(At the end of the last round, I was going full blast.) He looked to see the rearview mirror and the other Eight-Six following him. (I’ll finish you in this round! You’re a great opponent. You’ve set my spirit on fire!)

* * *

Keisuke sat on the steps, “It’s rare for a race to last this long. It’s a battle of endurance.”

“It’s physically and mentally demanding to maintain extreme intensity while dealing with the continuous lateral G-Force. Especially when the course is this tricky.” Ryosuke said.

“Others would’ve given up already.” Kenta said.

“Stamina will be a major factor. All we know is…that whoever loses focus first will lose.”

A little while later the squealing of tires and the roars of the engines were heard again causing Kenta and Keisuke to stand up. “It’s the third round.” Akiyama’s Eight-Six was in the lead with (Name)'s Eight-Six behind, right on his bumper. They watched as the two cars continued racing.

“Both of them are so intense. They’re getting me fired up.” Keisuke said.

“The Levin looks different from the first round. He’s good.” Ryosuke stated.

* * *

I was struggling, Akiyama was acting completely different from before.

(What is this? His style completely changed. I can’t relax at all now. Was he hiding this all this time?)

(I was being cautious at first. The theory for passes says not to go 100% before determining road conditions. But this round is a different story!) Akiyama was determined to win this round.

(I don’t want to lose now…) I thought back to the moments before I got into the car accident that night and I felt my head tingle right where the scar is. (I’ve come so far, I’ll chase him to the end!) I was determined, this was not going to be a race that I lose.

I shifted gears, (I finally realized what I want and I got the hang of Eight-Six again. I’ve never wanted to win a race this badly.) I don’t know whether its because he drives an Eight-Six as well or if its because I want to win with my new Eight-Six after that catastrophic crash before. But I’m not giving up!

I shifted gears, my body automatically doing it before I could even think about it and pressed down on the accelerator going up to 11,000 once more. But this corner the tires slipped to the outer edge and it was everything that I could do to avoid bumping into it. I started fishtailing after getting out of the tricky spot and he pulled ahead.

I exhaled. (That was close.) My eyes narrowed. (I need to keep my focus, or I’ll lose more than just this race.) It was then that I realized that the car was swaying slightly under all the force of this race, I’m getting tired, more tired than usual because of everything. The rear tires are slipping with the traction and I’m losing speed, but that also means…I looked at the other Eight-Six.

He’s gotta be getting tired as well.

I drove over the dirt that covered the road as I watched carefully at the other car. We made it to the bottom of the course and it was my turn to lead again.

“(Name)!” Takumi was worried, he didn’t want his sister to put too much pressure especially now that she’s out of the hospital.

“This is the fourth round.” Kenji said quietly.

“It’s become a crazy endurance race.” Iketani mumbled.

(Your rear tires must be slipping, too. The power increase puts more stress on the tires. Our powerful cars have been running at the same pace this whole time. It’s only logical that we’d have the same tire problem.)

He watched as (Name) still kept up to speed with her cornering. (She’s good! It’s obvious from behind. The worse the conditions get, the better she seems to get. But she’s only human. She’s not invincible!)

The two racers were fired up and the race continued. My body moving in autopilot as I shift gears, pressed the brakes, the gas, everything was being done automatically. My hands were becoming tired from twisting the heavy wheel and it was then that I noticed something.

(These slippery tires make it easier for me to see my car’s ultimate capabilities. It feels natural. I’m all fired up! This is my new Eight-Six!) I felt some kind of force overtake me, each corner became easier to get through, I was gaining more speed after each one. And then it was for the next round.

This time Akiyama didn’t stop at all as he pushed forward and I followed him. He managed to get ahead with his turbo but after the corner, I was stuck behind his bumper again.

Akiyama’s eyes were wide as he glanced behind him. This didn’t feel like the same person he’d been racing up till now, it was completely different.

(Because I step on the accelerator to swing. It’s the same as before.) I was getting the same distance as before. (But I can clearly see a major difference when drifting at full speed. Thank you so much dad, I couldn’t have done it without you.) Even though he had that turbo he never got too far away from me especially when I drifted out of the corner.

(Uh…what round is this? I’ve started to space out a little. I’m getting tired, but I’m sure she is, too. At this stage of the race, it’s mentally more exhausting to follow than it is to lead. A little difference in speed won’t be enough to take the lead. You can only lose by falling behind. So, you can’t lose when you’re leading. The next corner is that mudslide. She won’t have enough space to sneak by. I should be safe. I’ll keep this up for as long as it takes until you lose focus and make an error.) He thought to himself and relaxed.

The next corner was coming up but Akiyama gasped when he saw (Name)'s Eight-Six coming closer and closer. (What?!) She was driving in the mud?! He looked forward and gasped as he saw how.

(There’s less mud on the road!) He watched fearfully as the Eight-Six was basically driving beside him inches apart from one another.

“Don’t be stupid! You’re going to run us both off the mountain! It’s impossible to pass me here!” He shouted but the other car kept going getting nearly her entire car ahead before it jutted upwards and landed ahead of him.

I let out a gasp and immediately turned the steering wheel to avoid crashing into the guardrail and flying off the mountain.

Akiyama’s face was full of shocked awe as he sat back trying to explain what he just witnessed.

(She’s crazy!)

My eyes were wide my head was killing me but I…I won.

(Dammit! I didn’t notice that the mud was pushed aside, which created enough space for him to get by me. Regardless…she was able to gauge that narrow space accurately.) A smile came on his face. (She’s way out of my league.)

Takumi, Kenji, and Iketani waited with abated breath until they heard the cars coming slower.

“They’ve slowed down.” Kenji said.

“The race is over.” Iketani said.

“Will it be (Name) or not?” Takumi wondered and they stilled when they saw the headlights. Kenji gulped in fear, they could see the white hood but the headlights and any details were obscured by the rail. And then they saw (Name)'s Eight-Six in the lead and they gasped.

“The Trueno!”

“(Name) won!”

“She did it! She did it!” They all group hugged.

“She pulled it off!”

After shaking hands with Akiyama for a race well done I promptly passed out from the exhaustion. I laid limply against Takumi who grabbed me and took the keys to the Eight-Six and started driving behind Akiyama to where his sister and Itsuki were.

“Big brother!” Kazumi exclaimed as she ran to the side of his car.

Akiyama rolled down his window, “Thanks for waiting. I got back safely, but I’m exhausted. Get in, Kazumi. We’re leaving.”

Itsuki watched as Kazumi ran to the passenger side where she stopped to look at him sadly, “Well, goodbye, Itsuki.” She got into the car and Itsuki held his arm out with a pained expression on his face. And he had to watch his ex now drive away for good.

(I couldn’t say goodbye…because I didn’t want it to be a goodbye.)

Takumi watched sadly from the driver’s seat what happened.

As they drove back home, “Takumi?” Itsuki asked suddenly.

“Yeah?” Takumi replied.

“What happened?” He glanced over to his best friend who was looking at the back of the car where his twin laid completely out of commission.

“Well…(Name) managed to win but she was so drained from the concentration that…this was the result of it.”

“I see…” Itsuki started and then paused.

“Your sister’s amazing, really. It was a complete loss for me. Even though (Name) brought me there so that I could be with Kazumi…I couldn’t tell her how I felt.” He spoke as he looked out the window in pain, “I’ve been thinking about her constantly since yesterday. Falling in love with her made me realize something. Loving someone is really a painful thing.”

Takumi thought back to where he found Natsuki following an older man to his Mercedes.

“Loving someone is serious business. When it doesn’t work out, your chest aches so much. Laugh at me if you want.” Itsuki sighed.

“Why would I laugh?” Takumi asked.

“You know the feeling?”

“Yeah.”

**~END~**


	14. End of Stage 2

Hey guys! I want to start off by saying thank you, thank you so much for taking the time of reading my book. I really appreciate it, and I love to see your comments, they honestly make my day!! 

I am sad that this book has ended but, I bare good news!!

Please mark your calendars because book 3 will be published on August 1st! 

I do want to ask you, my readers, a question though, what do you think of the interactions between Ryosuke and Keisuke? At first, I had it set that Ryosuke, Keisuke, and Yuki (The male version of Sayuki) be the reader's love interest but as I continued writing the fanfiction in Stage 5, I realized that Yuki never came up again. 

So I'm sorry to say that Yuki will not be a love interest in the end because I never really wrote any scenes with him. Sorry. 

But, I really hope you guys like the progressing love between the Takahashi brothers. I had a lot of fun writing fun moments between them that I hope you guys like. 

As always, at the end of each book, I would like to answer any questions that you may have so please if you have any, please let me know!

Also, if you guys have any requested scenes for bonus chapters please let me know and I will do my best to fulfill them!! 

Stay classy and safe everyone!!!


	15. Third Book

Hey, the third book got published. 

If interested, please check out and have a lovely day~  
  


<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655812/chapters/62283613#workskin>


End file.
